My Front Porch Looking In
by AravisK
Summary: The story of Petra Skywalker Kenobi is not a widely-known tale. The older sister of Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, and the hidden wife of Obi-Wan kenobi now tells her story as never told before.
1. Chapter One: The Adventure Begins

**MY FRONT PORCH LOOKING IN**

My life, as I knew it, was about to end. When Qui-Gon, Padme, R2D2, and Jar Jar Binks first walked through the junk shop doors, I thought it was just business as usual. Little did I know those four strangers would be involved in events that would forever change me, mature me, and scar me…

"Hi chuba de naga?" Watto asked the four as they walked into the dark, somewhat crowded, junk shop. Translated, the welcoming phrase meant "What do you want?" I knew Huttese fluently, as did my mother and brother, and I was a little taken aback that this man knew Huttese, or at least understood it, since he and his companions didn't look like they were from Tattoine. Most citizens of Tattoine spoke Huttese.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." He calmly replied. The man was tall, somewhat broad shouldered, and bearded with shoulder length gray hair. He was dressed as a farmer; but I had never seen him before, and in this town, you don't see many new people.

"Ah yes, yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!" Watto shouted. He was yelling at Anakin, my brother and 8 years my junior. "Coona tee-tocky malia?" Watto asked impatiently, wondering what took Anakin so long; which in reality didn't take him more than a minute.

"Mel tassa cho-passa" Anakin replied, a bit peeved at Watto's impatience.

"Chut-chut! Ganda doe wallya" Watto replied, telling Anakin to watch the shop. He must have forgotten that I was behind the counter, repairing a broken leg of a droid. However, I was sitting down cross-legged in front of it so nobody could see me unless they stood right by the counter and looked over. Watto turned back to Qui-Gon. "So, let me take thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need."

As Anakin jumped up onto the counter and sat down on it, Qui-Gon, Watto, and R2 went out back in the junk yard.

"Anakin, will you give me that?" I turned around slightly and pointed at a tool on the counter. He threw it to me and I caught it gracefully.

Anakin turned back to Padme. "Are you an angel?" He asked. I laughed softly to myself; a little embarrassed at my brother's innocent question, but thankful I was somewhat hidden.

Padme turned to him, the question seeming to amuse her. "What?" she replied, keeping her amusement apparent only in a smile.

"An angel; I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're most the beautiful creatures in the universe. They're from the moons of Iego, I think."Anakin said, matter-of-factly.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" Padme replied, obviously interested in this little boy dressed in rags.

"I listen to all the star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm going to fly away from this place." Anakin said as he fiddled with a piece of machinery.

"You're a pilot?" asked Padme.

"Yep. All my life." He said cheerfully.

"How long have you been here?" Padme asked.

"Since I was very little; three I think. My mom, sister and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the podraces." Anakin said without shame or embarrassment.

"You're a slave?" Padme said, horrified, though she didn't show it.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin." The little boy said with a tint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry; this is a strange place to me." Padme said, for it was indeed alien to her.

"Anakin, did you finish what I asked you to do earlier?" I said, my voice somewhat muffled.

"Yes, why?" Anakin replied.

"Just wondering." I said as I stood up, wiping my hands on a rag.

"Who are you?" Padme asked, somewhat surprised.

"Petra Skywalker; his older sister. And you are?" I asked Padme. I definitely knew that Padme and Jar Jar weren't from Tattoine.

"Padme Naberrie." The young handmaiden replied.

Jar Jar had found a little droid and activated it. It was running around the shop as Jar Jar tried to catch it. He caught it around the neck but didn't know how to turn it off.

"Hey! Hit the nose." Anakin said as Padme and I watched Jar Jar in amusement.

Jar Jar hit the nose and the droid folded up and lay on the floor. Qui-gon and R2 came back in.

"We're leaving. Jar Jar." Qui-gon said, obviously upset over something.

"I'm glad to have met you both." Padme said as she walked out with the others.

"I was glad to meet you too!" Anakin shouted as he turned back to the piece of machinery he had in his lap.

Watto flew back into the shop, disgust evident on his face. "Ootmians. Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia."

"La lova num botaffa." Anakin replied, not at all unhappy with having met Padme.

Watto growled then said, "Fweepa niaga. Tolpa da bunky dunko."

Anakin jumped off the counter and ran outside to finish his job for the day. Watto turned to me.

"Are you done?" He asked, and I didn't' want to make him any madder by delaying a response.

"Yes." I replied; his attitude always annoyed me but I couldn't' do anything about it.

"Good then you can go home." He said, half-interested.

"But…"

"Go home, Skywalker. You're done for the day." He snapped angrily.

I didn't want to go home; I wanted to wait for Anakin but I also knew I shouldn't make him any madder. I nodded my head and started walking home, avoiding the busier streets and going the long way. For some reason, the four strangers weighed heavily on my mind. It felt like they would be involved in my life for a long time, yet I didn't know why. I shrugged my shoulders as I got closer to home, really wanting nothing else than to climb into bed and go to sleep. Shmi, my mother, or rather my adopted mother, met me as I walked into the hovel.

"How was your day?" She asked cheerfully.

"It was fine, Mom." I replied wearily.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Somehow I don't think that is the case."

"Mom, my day was fine." I retorted, somewhat sharply.

"All right, I'm sorry." She threw her hands up and walked back into the kitchen, cleaning up.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with the day and annoyed at my mom for no reason. Shmi always told me I had a short temper and she was right; something I hated about myself but for some reason, today's events were grating on my nerves. I went to the room that Anakin and I shared and sat down on my bed, looking over at the cloth-covered heap on the desk; Anakin's new project, a protocol droid. I lay down, my hands on my stomach, looking up at the ceiling. I must have fallen asleep because I was roused by Anakin shouting that he was home. But it sounded like he wasn't alone. I groaned as I stood up. I walked out and was surprised to find the four strangers in our hovel. Inwardly, I groaned again. I didn't want company right now but I guess I didn't have a choice.

Anakin was busy introducing the strangers: their names were Qui-Gon Jinn, Padme, Jar Jar Binks, and R2D2, the astro droid. Anakin took Padme's hand and showed her C-3PO. Anakin activated him and 3PO took some wobbly steps across the floor before introducing himself to R2D2.

Shmi was standing by Qui-Gon. When I entered the room, his gaze turned to me.

"This is my daughter, Petra." My mom told the foreigner. He nodded silently towards me as Shmi started into the kitchen. "Petra, help me please." I lowered my eyes away from his and followed my mom into the kitchen to help her prepare what little food we had.

"They're staying here tonight." Shmi said.

I looked at her. "Mom, why?"

Shmi turned and met my gaze. "Because they can't get back to their ship tonight. The sand storm is too bad for them to walk through it."

I was getting a little annoyed by now. "Can't they stay somewhere else?"

"Petra, I'm surprised at your attitude. At least try to be sociable during dinner." She turned back to the stove. I took that as my cue to be quiet; so I started fixing the glasses and setting the table. I was silent, thinking over my thoughts. In a few minutes, we all sat down to dinner.

"Every slave has a transmitter placed inside their bodies somewhere." Shmi said as she went around the table pouring blue milk and water into the glasses. I placed a bowl of fruit on the table, avoiding Qui-gon's gaze. It's not that he made me uncomfortable; I just felt like he was reading my thoughts and knew why I was so quiet. Yet, I felt a connection to him; one I couldn't explain. It bothered me greatly. It didn't strike me as being a romantic gaze; just a watchful gaze.

"I've been working on a machine to try and locate mine." Anakin said, unaware of how I was feeling.

Shmi finished the last of the glasses and put the pitcher up. "Any attempt to escape…"

"And they blow you up. BOOM!"* Anakin slammed his hand down on the table, making Padme jump.

Jar Jar looked at Anakin. "How wude."

Padme spoke up, "I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws…"

"The republic doesn't exist out here." I said without interest. Qui-Gon looked at me as if he was surprised I had spoken. Shmi sat down next to me.

"We must survive on our own" she said looking at me.

The conversation continued, but I really wasn't listening. Something about Anakin racing in a podrace and Qui-gon sponsoring him. Mom shook my shoulder slightly to let me know dinner was through and I helped her clean up. I absentmindedly washed the dishes and put them up.

"Petra, why are you in such a mood?" She asked me once we were alone.

"I'm just tired, mom. And I don't feel like having company." I answered wearily; I was tired, and I really wanted to go to bed.

"Fine. Go get Anakin please." She turned back to cleaning the kitchen as I walked out onto the balcony. Qui-Gon and Anakin were talking; Qui-Gon cleaning a cut on Anakin's arm. He scraped some of the blood off into something.

"Ani, it's bedtime." I said, standing in the doorway.

"Aw, Petra do I have to?" He said, somewhat whining.

I was trying not to be annoyed. "Anakin, no arguing."

Anakin jumped off the balcony, somewhat reluctantly, and ran inside. I turned to go back inside but Qui-Gon's soft voice stopped me.

"Do you have a cut on your hand?" He asked me, his soft gray eyes bearing into mine. I looked towards the stars and answered yes. He held out his hand to me, and I extended mine to meet his. He did the same thing with my hand that he did to Anakin's arm.

"That's all."

"Mind telling me why?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"The same reason I checked your brother's blood; for infection." He answered calmly.

"I cleaned the cut; it isn't infected." I informed him before turning back inside. I didn't realize though, that something **was** in fact out of the ordinary: I had a midi-chlorian count at exactly 9,875, 125 lower than Anakin's chlorian count.

I went into the bedroom that Anakin and I shared; he was already in bed with his back to me. I changed into sleeping clothes then walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder. He wasn't asleep and rolled over to face me.

"What's the matter?" He asked me.

"I'm just tired." I replied, yawning.

He eyed me suspiciously with his blue eyes. "What do you think of them?"

I shrugged my shoulders; I really didn't care about them.

"I like Padme." He said, shaking off the curiosity.

"Goodnight Anakin." I gave him a little kiss on the cheek, turned out the light, then walked back to my own bed and slipped in between the worn but clean covers. I really wasn't as tired as I thought I was, but I soon heard Anakin's steady breathing from across the room. I stared at the wall, trying to rid my mind of the four strangers. Three or four hours later, I finally was able to sleep, but with restlessness.

The next morning was the morning of the race. Anakin and everyone else was awake and getting ready, although Anakin had gotten ready an hour or more ago. I reluctantly got out of bed and started to get dressed; I'd still have to work some today even though it was a racing day. I heard a knock on my door. I pulled on the overshirt I wore everyday and buttoned it; my hair was still down, but I picked up a brush and started brushing my hair as I answered the door. It was Qui-Gon.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" He asked, very sincerely.

I finished brushing my waist long hair. "No, I was just getting ready."

"I was wondering, would you want to go to the arena early with me?"

"Why?" I asked in response to his question; not entirely sure why he'd ask me that.

"I was just wondering; you don't have too." He started to walk off.

"I'll be finished in five minutes." I closed the door and turned to the small mirror behind the door. I arranged my hair as usual and joined him and Jar Jar outside. We started walking to the arena, my mind elsewhere. It was Qui-Gon who broke the silence.

"I was able to convince Watto to give you the day off."

I didn't look at him; I just nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"Petra?" He asked me, stopping and putting his hand on my shoulder.

This time, I made eye contact. "What?"

"You just seemed preoccupied. Is everything okay?" those darn eyes of his bore into mine yet again but I didn't have to tell a stranger my problems or feelings.

"I'm fine." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and started to walk on.

"I am a Jedi."

I stopped and turned around. "That isn't funny."

His gray eyes twinkled as he laughed softly. "It isn't meant to be, it's the truth."

"Why would I care?" I didn't like him much as a stranger; but as a Jedi…I felt that he was reading my thoughts. I hated it. He smiled as if he had just read my thoughts and then he continued walking on past me. I shook my head, sighed in frustration, then walked after him and Jar Jar. They walked to the garage area and met Watto there. I and Jar Jar walked behind Qui-Gon and Watto as they discussed something about the podrace. I wasn't really interested until…

"I'll take that bet." Qui-Gon said without hesitation.

Watto turned and looked at him with surprise. "You what?"

Qui-Gon remained calm. "I'll wager my new racing pod against…say, the boy and his family."

Watto shook his head. "No pod is worth three slaves; maybe two, but that's a longshot. The girl and her mother then, the boy isn't for sale."

I joined Qui-Gon and I grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at me, fire in my blue eyes. "You can't do this. What if he loses?"

Qui-gon gently removed my hand from his shoulder. "Let me handle this."

I wanted to protest more but I shut my mouth. Qui-Gon was determined to make Watto see his point of view.

"The boy and his sister then."

Watto pulled a small cube out of his pocket. "We'll let face decide. Blue, it's the boy and his sister; red his mother."

Watto tossed the cube down but what he didn't' see is that Qui-Gon waved his hand slightly to make the cube land on blue. Watto was angry, and so was I.

"You won the small toss, outlander, but you won't win the race so it makes little difference."

Anakin, Padme, R2, Kitster, 3PO and Shmi entered the area; the humans on eopies with 3po and R2 towing the pod. I was still furious at what Qui-gon had done; how dare he try to manipulate our futures?

Watto flew past them out of the garage, but that didn't stop him from saying, "Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd."

He laughed and continued past them. Anakin looked at me and Qui-gon. "What'd he mean by that?"

Qui-Gon helped Shmi down off the Eopie. "Nothing; I'll tell you later."

Anakin looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and joined him and my mom. He and Kitster were talking; about Anakin never winning or finishing a race and Padme sounding just a little unsure of this. We all helped Anakin get himself and his pod ready for the race.

I needn't go into details about that day, except that Anakin did in fact win the race, and he and I were free. But instead of feeling relief, I felt dread. What would this do to my family? Why couldn't mom be freed as well? I wanted to hit something or someone out of frustration. Qui-Gon got the parts from Watto, and as he did so, released me and Anakin although Anakin didn't know yet. He was taking the laden eopies to his ship and he wanted me to help install the hyperdrive. I hugged my mom, knowing it was the last time I'd probably see her, then I hugged Anakin.

"If I don't come back, get my things, okay?" I whispered in his ear. A look of confusion filled his face but then he shook it off and nodded. Qui-gon offered me his hand and I stepped up behind him onto the eopie. Reluctantly, I wrapped my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off.

"You've been quiet all day."

"I've had things on my mind." I said half-heartedly.

He turned his head around slightly. "I'm sorry if you hate me for what I did. But your mother wants a better life for you both."

"If it means leaving my mom, I'd rather be a slave." I snapped angrily.

"Your transmitter has already been deactivated and you've been freed." Qui-gon said in his usual calm tone of voice that hardly ever was raised out of anger.

I removed my arms from around his waist, wanting to fall off. "I don't care. I'm not going with you."

I couldn't see it but Qui-Gon was smiling slightly. "You may think differently once you meet my apprentice."

"What does your apprentice have to do with anything?" I said, half-curious, half-ticked.

"You'll find out."

He pulled the Eopies to a stop as we arrived outside the ship. It was a silver, sleek looking thing; the nicest looking ship I'd ever seen. Although it was impressive, my eyes were drawn away from it to a young man walking towards us; he wore an outfit similar to Qui-gon's, though it was mostly brown and cream colored. He had a braid on one side with different colored ribbons weaved on the end. When he got closer, I could tell he had blue-grey eyes. Though I could see him, he couldn't see me yet.

Qui-Gon spoke to the young man. "Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back…some unfinished business. I won't be long."

"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?" The young man asked.

"It's the boy who's responsible for getting us these parts. His sister will help you install the generator."

I could see the look of surprise on his face. "His sister?"

Qui-gon motioned with his hand behind him. "Petra Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

I moved from behind Qui-gon so that Obi-Wan could see me. My blue eyes locked with his blue-grey ones. I couldn't break the gaze; neither could he. Qui-gon's voice spurred us both back to reality.

"I need to be going back." He said, noticing the gaze between us.

Obi-Wan moved closer to the Eopie as I held Qui-Gon's arm. As I started to get down, I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and guide me to the ground. When I released Qui-gon's arm, I turned slightly and looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. This time, though, I broke the gaze and stepped out of his arms. Qui-gon turned the Eopies and headed back to Mos Eisley. There was a minute or two of awkward silence between us before Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"So…um, the ship is this way." He walked towards it.

"No kidding" I said under my breath. He turned and looked at me, almost as if he had heard what I said, then continued on into the ship. He led me into the engine room. As I walked past him, our shoulders touched but I ignored it. I started working on the damaged hyperdrive, trying to rid my mind of him. As if sensing what I needed, he handed me a tool to help pry the damaged parts out. The trouble was, the part wasn't releasing. I tugged and pulled at it; he moved behind me and extended his arms around me to try to help. I pushed him back.

"I can do it."

He looked at me puzzled. "Sorry, I was only trying to help."

By the look on his face, I knew he had his feelings hurt at least a little but he wiped it off his face. I continued pulling and tugging at the part. I thought I had it but it gave way when I was pulling it hard, and I fell backwards into Obi-Wan, landing on top of him. Our faces were inches apart. I didn't realize just how clear his eyes were until I saw them really closely. His face started moving closer towards mine and his arms wrapped around my waist; our lips barely touched but I pulled away, pushing him down. I got up; breathing heavily, heart racing looking down at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"We don't know each other." I said, shocked. How could I kiss a man whom I had known only for an hour? Strangely, I felt like I had known him my whole life and deep down, I KNEW I could trust him. I turned around and returned to extracting the damaged parts. Once that was done, I grabbed the new parts and started to install them.

Obi-Wan was sitting behind me against the bulkhead, arms crossed, legs stretched out in front of him. "How old are you?"

His voice distracted me. "Seventeen."

"Really?" I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was a little taken aback. "You seemed older than that."

I turned back around. "Thanks." I said it under my breath. "And just how old are you, Jedi?"

"Twenty-five; I'll be twenty-six in several weeks." He said smiling slightly.

"Congratulations" I responded half-heartedly. "There, I got it all done now."

He motioned for me to join him against the bulkhead but I stayed standing where I was.

"Do you always treat strangers this way or is it just Jedi?" He said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry; I've just been a little…testy lately." I couldn't believe I was apologizing to him! Right now he was being just a little bit of a smart aleck and it was getting on my nerves; yet I liked it.

He still kept that blasted smirk on his face. "Some Jedi have been known to do that."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Kenobi." I said angrily, without realizing that I called him by his last name. He noticed and the smirk disappeared. I realized my mistake then and my face turned red as a Tattoine grub. I turned back and inwardly chided myself for getting so riled by him.

One important thing I didn't know is that Obi-Wan was having a moment of déjà vu. I looked strangely like a fellow Jedi, Siri Tachi; and the way I treated him resembled her. That was why the smirk disappeared off his face after I lashed out at him. The eyes, the voice, the personality; it all resembled Siri. He slapped himself mentally; he was already in love with Siri. He didn't need another woman to complicate things. Then again, one woman was enough to complicate everything.

Meanwhile…

Anakin was gathering his things and saying goodbye to C-3PO while Qui-gon assured Shmi would take care of both me and Anakin. Qui-gon had sold the pod and gave the money to Shmi. Shmi and Anakin hugged then she sent him on his way. He started down the street, but he stopped and looked back at her then ran to her.

"I can't do it, Mom. I just can't." He said tearfully. She knelt down to see him eye to eye.

"Ani, remember when you climbed the great dune in order to chase the Banthas away so they wouldn't be shot... Remember how you collapsed several times, exhausted thinking you couldn't do it?" He nodded his head as he remembered. "This is one of those times when you have to do something you don't think you can do. I know how strong you are, Ani. I know you can do this..." Tears were starting to form in her eyes as well.

"Will I ever see you again?" Anakin said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Shmi smiled slightly. "What does your heart tell you?"

"I hope so... yes... I guess." He tried to put on a brave face for his mom.

"Then we will see each other again." Though she said the words, she had a sinking feeling she wouldn't see me or Anakin ever again.

Anakin's face now held determination. "I will become a Jedi and come back and free you, I promise, Mom."

"No matter where you are, my love will be with you and Petra. Now be brave and don't look back... don't look back." Shmi hugged him.

"I love you so much." He said as she hugged him. They parted and he walked towards Qui-Gon…and his destiny.

Qui-gon and Anakin, once out of the town's limits, started to run towards the ship. Qui-Gon had an uneasy feeling and it was confirmed when he heard a sound behind them.

"Anakin drop!" He said as a speeder came recklessly towards them and as soon as Anakin dropped to the ground, the speeder whizzed over him and the rider flipped off, igniting a lightsaber. Anakin ran to the ship and into the main hold.

"Qui-gon said to take off" he said breathlessly as he ran up to me and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan immediately jumped up and ran to the cockpit, with Anakin, Padme, and myself behind him.

He sat down next to the pilot. "Over there, fly low."

Ric Olie, the pilot, started up the engines and guided the ship towards Qui-gon and the black-robed attacker. Qui-Gon saw the lowered ramp and used the Force to jump up onto it, leaving the attacker in the sand. As Qui-gon collapsed in the main hold, Obi-Wan, I, and Anakin ran in towards him.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked, concern filling his blue eyes.

"I think so... that was a surprise I won't soon forget." Qui-gon said as he leaned back trying to catch his breath.

"What was it?" Obi-wan questioned, not sure why he had such a heavy feeling on his heart.

Qui-gon sighed. "I don't know... but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen..."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin asked yet again; I had to smile at his questions. My little brother was one of the most curious people I knew, and there never seemed to be an end to his curiosity.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination." Qui-Gon said matter-of-factly.

Anakin looked at me then at Qui-Gon. "What are we going to do about it?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, then at me, then finally at Qui-gon, confusion evident in his face.

"We shall be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-gon motioned with his hand from Anakin to Obi-Wan. Anakin extended his hand out and Obi-Wan took it and shook it. I could tell from Anakin's reaction that he was beyond thrilled.

"You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you." He said enthusiastically. Anakin looked at me again; my expression held no emotion, even though inwardly, my stomach was turning in knots and my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest.

~Two Hours Later~

I couldn't sleep so I got up from where I was lying down and walked to the engine room. Obi-Wan was sitting in the corner where I couldn't see him. I sat down against the bulkhead, leaned my head back, and tried to at least doze off. I heard a creak and I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything in the dark room; but I knew someone was with me. I closed my eyes again and ignored the noise. For some reason, I knew it was Obi-Wan. I don't' know how I knew; I just did.

"You know, it's rude to stare at someone when they're trying to sleep." I said, still with my eyes closed.

I smiled as I heard a sudden creak; as if Obi-Wan had been thinking and I had interrupted his thoughts. "I didn't mean to startle you, Kenobi."

"I apologize; I shouldn't have been watching you." He said softly. He really didn't regret it. He too, felt a connection that he couldn't explain; almost as if he'd known me all my life and had just been reacquainted.

My smile never left my face. "It's alright; you didn't stare a hole through me." I said, laughing softly. I heard his soft chuckle get a little louder as he got up, walked towards me, and sat down next to me.

"I never thanked you for helping with the hyper drive; it is running excellently now." He said sincerely.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was nothing; just helping out."

He smiled at me but I didn't see it. "You have a lot of talent for someone your age."

I shrugged again, really wanting to go to sleep but not being able too. "Just credit it to years of forced labor with those kinds of things." I finally just opened my eyes and stared at the bulkhead opposite me.

"Do you miss Tattoine?" He said, a certain level of concern in his voice.

I scoffed. "That rock? Heavens, no. I don't care where we're going; as long as it's away from there." I figured he'd believe me, but from the look on his face, he didn't.

"I think you exaggerate." He said, his eyes boring into mine. I averted his gaze and returned to staring at the bulkhead.

"How so?" I said, trying to get him off my back.

"I'm a Jedi; Jedi can sense these things."

I rolled my eyes but inwardly, I reluctantly admitted that he was right…much as I despised him. "You're right; I miss my mother. I didn't get to say goodbye properly."  
My shell started to break as I realized how much I really did miss her. A tear slipped down my cheek; I didn't notice it at first but I saw…and felt him reach over and wipe it away. Now why did he have to do that? My thoughts suddenly turned from my mother to what he did. The little rat.

"I'm sure she misses you just as much." Obi-Wan said in that lovely warm voice of his.

"Yeah." I said and I closed my eyes again. But in reality, I wanted to talk to him; let him know how I truly felt. I wanted to tell him that I was scared out of my mind to be caring for Anakin by myself. I felt like I could trust him with anything; and my life. But I held back. I ignored the desire to pour my heart out to him and instead focused on trying to sleep. He got up and walked back to the chair; once seated he began to meditate. I was able to go to sleep but I must have been cold because Obi-Wan took his robe off and laid it over me. I was a little confused when I felt a rough cloth against my face when I woke up but I once I realized what it was, I was grateful. The warm, albeit rough robe completely covered me; so, like any person would be comfortable and warm, I snuggled up under it and went back to sleep.

I felt strong, yet gentle hands grip my shoulder and shake me awake. I groggily opened my eyes and found myself staring into Obi-Wan's face, which really, wasn't a bad thing to wake up to.

He smiled at me as I tried to wake up. "We've just landed on Coruscant. I thought I'd wake you."

I shook my head. "Where?"

"The capital of the Republic. We're waiting for the Queen to be ready to leave."

I was really confused now. "What Queen? I didn't know we were traveling with a queen."

The smile turned into a full-fledge grin. "Remember Padme, the girl that you met on Tattoine?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She is one of the Queen's handmaidens." He said matter-of-factly.

My eyes widened. "Really?"

He laughed slightly. "Really; come on."

He offered his hand and helped me up. I handed his robe back to him. "Thank you."

He nodded as he put his robe back on and walked to the front of the ship. I followed behind him and met Anakin and the others in the main hold. Queen Amidala, accompanied by her handmaidens, walked towards us. The Jedi bowed out of respect; she nodded and walked down the lowered ramp, her handmaidens following behind and around her. Her guards walked down the ramp then and at the last, the Jedi, myself, Anakin, R2D2 and Jar Jar Binks. We were greeted by Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum.

Palpatine bowed slightly. "It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum?"

The Chancellor kept his face forward, not even looking at the Queen. "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

Queen Amidala nodded and started walking past him to Senator Palpatine. "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

Sen. Palpatine starts to lead the Queen to a waiting air taxi. Her handmaidens, Jar Jar, Anakin and I start to follow them.

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it..." said Senator Palpatine, and then he walked out of earshot. Qui-gon and Obi-Wan stayed behind with Chancellor Valorum.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become much more complicated." Qui-Gon said. Anakin and I both turned around. Qui-gon motioned for us to go on without them but I stayed where I was. Anakin went on without question.

"Master, Chancellor; excuse me for a moment." Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon and the chancellor nodded as Obi-Wan bowed slightly and walked towards me.

I crossed my arms. "Are we the complication?"

He touched my arm and his voice was lowered; he spoke softly. "You're anything but a complication." _Boy that's really a contradiction, _Obi-Wan thought. "We'll catch up."

I didn't know it but apparently, the look on my face was uncertainty and fear. "It'll be okay" he said in that blasted soft voice of his.

I shrugged him off. "Why wouldn't it be okay?" and made sure that I re-assumed a face with no emotion. "I'll be fine." Then I walked off; just like that. If I had looked back, I would've seen Obi-Wan standing there looking like he'd just been rejected. Maybe he had been.

While myself, Anakin, jar Jar and the others were whisked off to the Senatorial building, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went to report and speak to the Jedi Council at the Jedi Temple.

"My only conclusion can be is that it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon said as he and Obi-Wan stood straight and attentive in the center of the council chambers.

"A Sith Lord?!?" The Senior Jedi, Mace Windu, could not contain his surprise...or more accurately, his shock.

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Said the Cerean Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi.

"I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing." Mace said, seemingly recovering from his earlier surprise.

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we  
must." A Jedi Master named Yoda said. Yoda was one of the wisest Jedi who ever lived, and someone who had trained several Jedi, including Obi-Wan.

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker... May the Force be with you." Mace Windu said, using the standard Jedi greeting.

Obi-Wan turned to leave but Qui-Gon continued to stay.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?" said Yoda.

"With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force." Qui-gon said.

Yoda's eyes widened. "A vergence, you say?"

"Located around a person?" Mace asked.

"A boy; his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians." Qui-Gon replied. Inwardly, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Would he have to play second fiddle to this ten year old boy?

"You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it's this boy?" Mace asked again.

"I don't presume…" Qui-gon began

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Yoda interrupted.

Qui-gon stood firm. "I request the boy be tested."

The Jedi look to one another, then nod and turn back.

"Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?"

Qui-Gon nodded slightly. "Finding him was the will of the Force. I have no doubt of that."

Mace nodded in agreement."Bring him before us then."

Qui-gon and Obi-Wan bowed and left the room. They met Siri Tachi, a friend of Obi-Wan's, outside. Qui-gon went on ahead and left the two to talk.

"What's wrong?" Siri asked Obi-Wan.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She wouldn't be fooled. "I know you too well, Kenobi. You're upset."

"I'm not upset, Siri."

She smirked. "And you're in love."

"I am not! And that was completely random."

"yes you are, Kenobi, and you know it." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well then you don't know me very well."

She laughed softly. "I know you plenty."

He sighed in frustration. "I have to go."

"Who is it this time, Kenobi?"

He pointed a finger at her, telling her not to go any further. "Just stop it."

"All I want to know is who she is." Siri said; curiosity was one of her weak points.

Obi-Wan lowered his finger. "Petra Skywalker; Qui-gon released her and her brother from slavery. You happy now?"

Siri was taken aback. "A slave?! You tossed me aside for a slave."

Anger was starting to show. "She's more than that."

Qui-gon stepped in between them. "You two take this outside before you cause a disturbance."

Obi-Wan retreated and calmed down. "Sorry master."

They walked outside; Qui-gon shook his head. Those two never went a day without fighting over something. Siri and me were alike now that he thought about it; both were free-spirited, beautiful, independent, opinionated…Siri could handle a lightsaber very well; and Qui-Gon had a feeling that if I were trained, I'd be just as lethal. He also had a feeling that both of us were getting under Obi-Wan's skin and that he was in love with both of us. He couldn't really blame Obi-Wan.

"So what's she like?" Siri asked once she and obi-wan were alone.

"You know, Tachi, I don't have to put up with this." Obi-Wan said annoyed.

She still smirked. "But you will, Kenobi."

He started to walk away. "I want to meet her; know what I'm up against."

He turned back around. "You make it sound like she's the enemy!"

Siri moved closer to him. "Maybe she is."

Obi-Wan shook his head and walked back inside. Siri was jealous; he knew that much. But whether he was in love with me or not, she had no say. Obi-Wan turned and walked back inside to join Qui-gon, who had sent for both me and Anakin. We arrived about ten minutes later, after Anakin tried to see Padme again but instead, was told that she was on an errand. Anakin gave his message to Queen Amidala, who promised to let Padme know. Qui-gon took Anakin inside to the Council chambers, then left per the Council's request. He and Obi-Wan talked on the balcony overlooking the city while I just sort of walked around. What I found out next nearly knocked me off my feet. Well, not really found out…more like what I saw.

"Hello, my name is Siri Tachi. And you are?" A young, blonde woman asked me, who strangely, looked a lot like me.

"Uh…Petra Skywalker." I said in reply, smiling, though I didn't really like her for some reason; couldn't explain that either.

She smiled back, her hand resting on her hip. "I'm one of Obi-Wan's friends; but I don't know you."

I laughed a little. "I don't see how you would since I've only been here about three hours."

Her smile somewhat faded. This girl had attitude. "Oh. Well…what brings you to Coruscant?" Siri knew the answer. But she just had to make things difficult.

"My brother and I were slaves on Tattoine; Qui-Gon freed us and brought us here."

"interesting" was all Siri said in response as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked towards them. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes; now he had to deal with both of them at once.

Siri sidled up to him. "Nice one, Kenobi. She has attitude, I'll give her that. But she also has a smart mouth."

He gave Siri a smirk. "You should know what that is."

Her smugness turned into slight anger. "Kenobi, I'm serious. She's trouble."

"Well, so are you but I still hang around with you."

She slapped him on the arm. "Just don't' play into her hands."

"I will since you're so jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Siri nearly shouted, incensed at the idea of Obi-Wan calling _her _jealous. "Maybe I should just run my lightsaber through her right now and be done with it."

"That's it." Obi-Wan said ferociously and he, for lack of a better term, tackled her in front of me and Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon looked at me with humor in his features, but I was not amused. I was…jealous. Oh boy.

"Alright, alright, enough you two." Qui-Gon said, but he didn't really mean it. He was enjoying this little love triangle between the three of us and knew that Obi-Wan was caught between a rock and a hard place. One of the Jedi Council members came out and asked Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to join them, but as he went back, he cast curious looks at Obi-Wan and Siri, who were still on the floor nearly wrestling. Obi-Wan stood up and straightened his robe out, smoothing the wrinkles. He winked at me, for a reason I still don't know, and walked on with Qui-Gon into the chamber, where Anakin was anxiously awaiting his fate. I unfortunately, was left alone with Siri, who was obviously a little more than miffed at Obi-Wan.

"I'll get him back for it later" she said disdainfully. I just shrugged my shoulders and sat down on a nearby bench. Siri sat down next to me but I really wished she'd just leave me alone. I didn't like her and I got the sense that the feeling was mutual. As I'd later realize, I was coming in-between her and Obi-Wan; the rift in their relationship that started then would have disastrous consequences.

"So how old are you?" Siri asked.

She couldn't see my face, so I knew she couldn't see that I rolled my eyes. "Seventeen; I'll be eighteen in a few weeks."

"You seem older than that." Siri said, referring more to the way I carried myself than my physical features.

"Being a slave does that to you." I said nonchalantly. What could be taking them so long?

"Correct you were, Qui-Gon" Yoda said.

"His cells do contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians." Mace Windu stated.

"The Force is strong with him." Ki-Adi said in agreement.

Qui-gon had a slight smile on his face. "He will be trained, then?"

"No, he will not be trained" Mace said, a little bit shocked that Qui-gon would assume that.

"No?" Qui-gon asked, disappointed.

"He is too old" Mace replied, which was in fact true. Obi-Wan smirked. He wouldn't have to be cast aside for this child after all. But another thought occurred to him: what would happen with the two of us?

But Qui-Gon wasn't deterred. "He _is _the chosen one. You must see it."

Yoda shook his head slightly. "Clouded, this boy's future is."

Qui-gon stepped forward and placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "I will train him then."

The smirk at that moment disappeared from Obi-Wan's face as Qui-gon continued. "I take Anakin as my Padawan learner."

Yoda and all the other Jedi's eyes widened. "An apprentice you have, Qui-gon; impossible to take on a second."

Mace nodded in agreement. "The Code forbids it."

"Obi-Wan is ready" Qui-gon said.

Obi-Wan stepped forward a little. "I am ready to face the trials."

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready." Yoda replied.

"He is headstrong, and he has much to learn about the living Force but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me." Qui-gon said; which also happened to be true. Obi-Wan was pretty stubborn.

"Now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation." Mace replied.

"And it could also draw out the Queen's attacker" Ki-Adi stated.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior. This could be the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith." Mace said.

Yoda nodded. "Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later. May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon, Anakin and Obi-Wan bow and leave the Council chambers. I, by this time, had gotten up and paced around, not only because I was nervous but also because of Siri. She stayed sitting on the bench when the Jedi and Anakin came out.

Qui-gon was obviously upset when he opened his mouth. "We're going back to Naboo with the Queen. You and Anakin will accompany us."

He walked off, leaving myself, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Siri alone.

"Wow, I've never seen him that upset in a while." Siri said surprised.

Obi-Wan looked at me. "He's just…disappointed."

Anakin moved beside me and out of habit, I put my arms around him protectively.

Qui-gon came back. "Come on you three, we need to be at the platform before the Queen arrives."

Obi-Wan, Anakin and I started to walk off. "Bye Kenobi." Siri said with a slight smirk on her face. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and continued on without saying anything to her.

We made our way to the landing platform, the wind blowing somewhat hard. I was used to a lot higher winds on Tattoine so it didn't' bother me. Qui-gon and Obi-Wan walked around talking, waiting for the Queen to appear.

"It's not disrespect Master it's the truth." Obi-Wan said, still defending his position.

"From your point of view." Qui-Gon replied, repeating a very questionable Jedi teaching.

But Obi-Wan knew…something inside him told him, "The boy is dangerous. They all sense it, why can't you?" He said out loud, saying what was in his mind to Qui-gon.

Qui-gon shook his head. "His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The council will decide Anakin's fate when we get back. That should be enough for you; now get on board."

Obi-Wan shut his mouth; being reprimanded by his master was something he didn't enjoy. He nodded slightly and turned to walk onto the ship. We locked eyes then he moved on. I heard everything he had said and I didn't agree. Of course, Anakin was my brother so I'd naturally defend him, but coming from Obi-Wan; a man who we barely knew…someone I was slowly falling in love with, was condemning qui-gon for wanting a better life for Anakin. It made me slightly angry, but only slightly. I don't know why that, deep down in my heart, I knew Kenobi was right in his fears. Maybe it was a sense of foreboding. Maybe it was my own paranoia. Whatever it was, it would unfortunately prove true years later.

Anyway, back to everybody else: the Queen finally arrived and we were all able to get on board the ship. Several minutes later, we were above the planet of Coruscant and pointed towards Naboo. Ric Olie engaged hyperspace and Anakin and I watched in the cockpit as the stars flew by as we went into hyperspace.

"And that one?" Anakin asked of Ric Olie.

"The forward stabilizer" he replied.

Anakin pointed to another lever. "And those two control the pitch?"

Ric Olie smiled in amusement. "You catch on pretty quick."

Obi-Wan and Qui-gon were meeting with the Queen and her guards in the back of the ship.

"The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty" Her trusted head of security, Captain Panaka said.

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "I agree. I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this."

Queen Amidala kept her stiff countenance. "We will take back what's ours."

Captain Panaka couldn't' believe his Queen's words. "There are only twelve of us, Your Highness. We have no army."

"I can only protect you, Your Highness. I can't fight a war for you." Qui-Gon said, something that was in fact true.

The Queen was silent for a minute. "Jar Jar Binks?"

Jar Jar was behind Qui-gon. "Mesa, Your Highness?!"

"Yes…I need your help."

After this was over, Obi-Wan joined us in the cockpit for the rest of the journey. I could tell he was jittery and unsure. Panaka joined us a few minutes later.

"The blockade's gone" he said, surprise escaping from his voice.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "The war's over; there's no need for it now."

Ric Olie shook his head. "I have one battleship on my scope. It's a"

"Droid control ship" Obi-Wan finished.

"Then they've probably spotted us." Panaka grimly said.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly. "We haven't much time." He looked over at me; I was sitting in one of the chairs with Anakin on my lap. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked out the cockpit window.

The Naboo cruiser landed in the Gungan swamp, in the heart of Naboo. We all got off and followed Jar Jar to a heavily wooded area where he left us to go underwater to try to find his people. Meanwhile, the rest of us waited.

"Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master" obi-Wan said as he walked up beside Qui-gon, occasionally looking behind him at me.

Qui-gon was staring off in the distance, his thoughts turned to ones of war…and me. "Good."

There's silence between them for a minute. "Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Gungans will not easily be swayed" He said, then added as an afterthought "And we cannot use our power to help her."

Obi-Wan looked at him and sensed his thoughts. But he didn't approach it at the moment. "I'm…I'm sorry for my behavior Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. And I am grateful you think I'm ready for the trials."

Qui-gon turned to look at Obi-Wan, his thoughts distracted. He placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You have been a good apprentice Obi-Wan. You are a much wiser man than I am. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight." He looked over at me. "And don't let anything slip out of your fingers; especially if it's worth holding on to." His gaze never turned away from me, though I wasn't paying attention to him or Kenobi. If I had known that both of them were looking at me, I might have been blushing. But I wasn't looking at either of them. I had a feeling that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both were developing an attraction for me but I just shrugged it off. What should I care? Obi-Wan looked at him curiously.

"Master?"

"Never mind, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon said, turning back to Obi-Wan as Jar Jar walked up.

"Dare-sa nobody dare. Some kinda fight, mesa tink." Jar Jar said.

Qui-Gon thought a moment. "Do you think they have been taken to the camps?"

Panaka leaned over to Qui-Gon and said, "More likely they were wiped out."

Jar Jar shook his head. "Mesa no tink so. When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you, come on mesa show you!"

He headed off back into the group towards the hiding place of the Gungans. We waited for the Jedi and the Queen to follow him before following Jar Jar ourselves. Obi-Wan was directly in front of me. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over a root in the ground; Obi-Wan turned around, as did Qui-gon and both caught my arms. They helped me back to my feet but neither released my arms.

"Um, thanks." I said trying to get them to release me. Qui-gon was the first to let go and he turned away. Obi-Wan didn't seem to get the message though, so I pulled my arm out of his hand and walked by him, Anakin following behind me. Obi-Wan shook his head and was the last to get to the Gungans' sacred place.

I thought Jar Jar was a strange creature, but imagine being surrounded by lots more Gungans…it's interesting to say the least; especially the chief Gungan Boss Nass.

"Jar Jar Binks. Who's da uss-en others?"

Queen Amidala stepped forward. Obi-Wan caught up with us and joined Qui-gon, myself and Anakin at the front. I was in-between the two of them; not sure how I got there but I couldn't exactly move.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace."

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da mackineeks. Yousa all bombad." Boss Nass waved his hand in dismissal as he spoke.

The Queen never flinched. "We wish to form an alliance…"

"Your honor" Padme said as she stepped forward.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asked impatiently.

"_I _am Queen Amidala." She looked to Sabe, the young handmaiden dressed as the Queen. "This is my decoy; my protection, my loyal bodyguard."

Boy, I didn't see THAT one coming.

Padme turned back to Boss Nass as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other knowingly. "I'm sorry for my deception but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us…no I beg you to help us."

She fell to her knees before Boss Nass, and everyone followed her lead.

"We are your humble servants. Our fate is in your hands." Padme fell silent, waiting for Boss Nass' answer.

The Gungans all looked to each other and Boss Nass started laughing out loud; quite an annoying laugh if you want to know.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans. Mesa lika dis. Maybe wesa bein friends." He said. Everybody cheered and stood up. I didn't like this at all.

A Gungan sentry was sitting on top of an ancient temple, keeping an eye out for any enemy movement, and for those who some of the commanders had gone to rescue from the camps. Anakin was down below; I was with Obi-Wan and Qui-gon and the others.

"Daza comen!" The sentry shouted down to Anakin.

"Alright!" Anakin shouted and ran back to us. "They're here!"

"Good they made it" Padme said as speeders pulled up. Boss Nass put his arm around Jar Jar as they walked to the group.

"Yousa doen grand. Jar Jar bringen us and da Naboo together." He said proudly.

"Oh no, no no…" Jar Jar said.

"Wesa maken yousa Bombad general." Boss Nass stated.

"General?!" Jar Jar said in surprise, then he fainted.

I was sitting down from the group, my back to them, against a tree. Qui-gon looked at obi-wan. "Go and talk to her."

"Why?" He looked at Qui-Gon with a confused look on his face.

"Just go." Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan shrugged, sighed, then walked over to me. "Can I join you?" he asked me.

I jumped, not hearing him approach. "Uh, yeah sure." I stammered, not looking at him.

I heard a soft thump in the grass as he sat down next to me. Why me????

"If it's any consolation, the Jedi don't want to be involved in this war anymore than you do." He said softly.

"I don't have a choice; you do." I snapped.

"Not necessarily" he replied. I could just hear him smiling. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to face him, but in my own stubborn pride, I wouldn't. I just crossed my arms and kept my back to him, so being the persistent, sometimes annoying Jedi that he is, he stood up and walked around me; kneeling down in front of me. Qui-Gon was watching us, guessing what Obi-Wan was eventually going to do. It was inevitable from his point of view.

I rolled my eyes at Obi-Wan; he didn't seem to take offense. We sat in silence for several minutes. I didn't even want to look in his eyes because I knew that once I did, I'd tell him how I really felt about our situation…and him.

"I remember the first time I had to fight. I was scared to death." Obi-Wan said, his tone sounding concerned and understanding.

"Who's scared?" I said, scoffing. But I knew he could see through my act.

"You know, you don't have to be brave for me or anybody else." He replied, keeping his voice soft. "I know you're scared; I would be too if I were you."

"Are you saying that I'm a coward?" I said somewhat angrily.

"No, no, that's not it at all. I think you're very courageous for leaving your mother and traveling several thousand lightyears away from her with your brother. To see strength in one so young is not common." His blue-gray eyes locked with my sapphire blue ones.

Oh no, he knows what I feel. I can see it in his eyes. "Thank you." I managed to get out, then I realized I wasn't breathing. I had to consciously make myself start breathing again. What was it about him that made me get so flustered?

"But as much as I can, I will protect you. With everything that's in me" He offered. And I knew he would do just what he said.

"Why?" I said, shaken back to reality.

"Because I…it's my creed as a Jedi to protect those who cannot protect themselves." He stammered.

Was he about to say, 'because I love you?' or was it something else entirely? I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, thanks but I think I can protect myself."

His face fell slightly. "Maybe, but it's my job to protect you and your brother."

I laughed slightly, catching him off guard. "What?" He said confused.

"You…You were going to say something else than what you just said to me about it being your creed as a Jedi to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"I was not." He said taken aback.

"Whatever you say, Kenobi." I said laughing again.

"Well, it…I…." he said, his face turning a slight shade of red. "I love you."

I knew it! But to hear him say it for himself was different than I expected. I was planning on making some smart remark about it but I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. Here was a man who obviously cared deeply about the Jedi and about someone who he couldn't' have. It wasn't' the time for a smart remark. I nearly forgot about what he said as I felt him move closer to me, I wanted to move but I couldn't. It seemed like I was held to my place against the tree. His lips brushed lightly against mine. He looked into my eyes. Without really knowing what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, capturing his lips with mine. Ten seconds later, I started coming back to my senses and I ended the kiss.

"I…I shouldn't have done that" I said pulling away from him and standing up. My lips still felt like they were on fire; my cheeks flustered.

He didn't look up at me. "I'm sorry too." He stood up and walked back to the group, his head drooping slightly. Qui-Gon walked over.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said, looking down at my feet.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I saw what happened. I know he loves you."

"It's just an infatuation. It'll pass in time." But deep down, I knew Qui-Gon was right.

His hand cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. I never realized that his eyes were blue as well, though they were more blue than gray. But I also saw something else I didn't see before: love. Oh wonderful; not only was Obi-Wan head over heels for me, Qui-Gon was in the same boat. This day was just getting better and better…NOT.

His head bent closer to mine and before I realized it, his lips were touching mine. But this time, I didn't wait. I didn't hesitate to pull away. He was somewhat handsome, but he wasn't Obi-Wan. He and Obi-Wan were too different. Besides….he was just a little older than 8 years my senior. I walked back to the group, joining Anakin and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon shook his head. "Why did I do that?" he asked himself before walking back to us. I averted my gaze from his and Obi-Wan's. I couldn't bear to look either of them in the eyes after what just happened.

Padme and the others were discussing plans to invade the palace, but I wasn't listening. My mind was swirling with the memory of the passionate kiss with Obi-Wan; the gentle, light kiss of Qui-Gon.

"Petra?" Obi-Wan asked, but I didn't hear him…until I felt a nudge in my ribs. "Petra?"

"What?" I said annoyed.

Padme tossed me a blaster. "I hope you can shoot." She said with a small smile on her face.

"If you want, I can help you learn to shoot it" obi-Wan said.

"I think I can handle it." I said with no amusement or sarcasm in my eyes and voice. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of being alone with me again.

We and every person with us, except for the Gungans, made our way to the palace of Theed. We split up into about four groups; I was with Padme, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-gon.

"Once we get inside you find a safe place to hide and stay there." Qui-Gon said bending down towards Anakin.

"Sure." Anakin said.

"Stay there" Qui-Gon said again just to make sure he got the point. He stood up and looked at me. I avoided his gaze but I knew what he wanted me to do; keep firing and don't stop until he or Padme said so. Obi-Wan was standing right next to me and I felt him place his hand on my shoulder, reassuring me somehow. I looked into his eyes and the only thing I saw there was love. The love I knew he had for me. For some reason, I was okay with that.

Padme signaled to another group at the far end of the plaza. They signaled back, saying they were ready. Silence for a moment, then blasts of laser fire and blasters firing. We made our way across the plaza, the Jedi with their lightsabers ignited, to the main hangar bay. Surprisingly, I hardly missed one droid or target. Padme used a code to open the hangar doors and we were in. We were the first group to enter while a second and third group followed us.

"Get to your ships!" Padme shouted.

Meanwhile…

Nute Gunray, Rune Haako and several other council members are watching the battle in the plaza. Oh, didn't I mention them? Sorry. Guess I didn't. While heading back to Naboo, Obi-Wan filled me in on what had happened prior to our meeting. Nute and Rune were part of the Trade Federation, which had blocked Naboo's trade. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were sent to try to negotiate a treaty but instead, were nearly assassinated. Being Jedi though, they got out safely and ended up down on the planet, where they met Jar Jar. After making their way to the Theed Palace, they and the Queen were headed for Coruscant. They were involved in a space battle above the planet and the hyperdrive was severely damaged, so they landed on Tattoine, and you already know what happened after that. Anyway…back to current times.

"I thought the battle was going to take place far from here. This is too close!" Rune said desperately. Frankly, he was a lot safer than any of us were.

Pilots ran past us to yellow fighter ships on our left and right. I felt an elbow in my side and looked up at Qui-Gon.

"Get to cover."

"But…" I began.

"I said get to cover." He said firmly, but without losing his concentration on taking down droids and deflecting blaster bolts. I rolled my eyes and found a hiding place under a ship. It lifted off so I was left without cover. I moved to another place, behind a pillar and stayed there, heart beating, wondering how long this would last. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were shaking. Whether it was from fear or nervousness I didn't know. All I knew was that I was ready for this thing to be over.

Anakin had darted under another ship, but it too lifted off and he climbed into an empty one, a ship that had Artoo as the R2 unit behind the cockpit. I stayed where I was, catching my breath. It wasn't easy and for once *I think I was losing my mind* I longed to be back in between Obi-Wan's protective and warm arms. Was I falling in love with him? I didn't know.

While I was lost in thought, they had gotten the situation under control and the gunfire had ceased. Obi-Wan and Qui-gon moved with the Queen and some guards toward the other end of the hangar.

I started out from my hiding place to join them, and Anakin stood up in his cockpit.

"Hey, wait for me!" He shouted.

"Stay in that cockpit." Qui-gon said, looking at Anakin, then at me. I stopped and stepped back, knowing that warning was for me too.

"But I…" Anakin began.

"Stay in that cockpit, Ani." Qui-gon replied, just as firm as he had been earlier. As Obi-Wan passed me, his eyes locked with mine. I pleaded with him inwardly to stay, even though all the firing had stopped. He shook his head slightly at me and I felt reassurance in my spirit. I don't know how or where it came from, but I felt like everything would be okay.

As the group headed towards the door at the far end, they opened to reveal a black-robed figure. The Sith that had attacked Qui-gon on Tattoine was here. His name was Darth Maul; he was the apprentice of Darth Sidious. And…he was deadly; very deadly.

"We'll handle this." Qui-gon said as calm as if he was talking to Obi-Wan.

Padme nodded. "We'll take the long way" and her group broke to the left and proceeded down another hallway. Darth Maul lowered his hood from his several-horned head; Qui-gon and Obi-Wan removed their robes as he removed his. Darth Maul ignited his double bladed lightsaber, the Jedi ignited theirs. At the far end of the hangar, nearest Anakin, six destroyer droids roll in and start firing at Padme and her group. They fired back, but of course, their shield generators were nearly impenetrable.

"We gotta do something, Artoo!" Anakin said to the little astro droid. Artoo beeped in response. "Where's the trigger on this thing?" He said as he pressed a button that started the engines. "Oops, wrong one; maybe it's this one." He pressed another button, which closed the cockpit. He presses another button and it's the right one. "Yes!" He shouts as he blasts all the destroyer droids down. He was already out of the hangar before I realized where he went. I yelled at him but knew it didn't do any good as he flew out of the hangar and into the battle up above the planet. There was one ship left in the hangar. I could probably pilot it and follow him but I stayed behind. I sat down on a crate and waited. I heard a strange noise and looked behind me. I saw Obi-Wan, Qui-gon and Darth Maul battling each other, their blue and green lightsabers flashing in contrast with his red one. They soon moved out of sight, and a few minutes out of that, out of hearing. I sighed. I was starting to feel the effects of hyperspace and being on the go constantly. Even my short naps in the ship didn't help me much. I felt worn down, not just physically but emotionally and mentally as well.

To keep you from being bored with the tale of Anakin fighting in space and Padme fighting on the ground, I will only tell in detail the battle of the Jedi and Sith, which some of it I saw with my own eyes. Soon I grew curious and followed them from a distance, though I had to actually climb the levels instead of just jumping them as they did. But in the end, I would see something that I'd regret.

The Jedi and Sith were fairly evenly matched. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon fought together fluently and flawlessly, but Darth Maul was equally aggressive, yet used a subtle tactic: make the Jedi tire. There were so many ramps and levels to whatever part of the building we were in that he was able to jump on different levels and cause the Jedi to follow him, using some of their own force strength against them. The battle came somewhat to a halt at the energy barriers. While Obi-Wan was at the end, separated from the other two, Qui-Gon and Darth Maul were facing each other, a barrier separating them. Darth Maul paced back and forth impatiently, eager to finish off his opponents as Qui-Gon knelt in battle meditation. He knew what was coming and wanted to be prepared. Once the barriers lowered, Qui-gon sprung into action, igniting his lightsaber and he and Darth Maul resumed their fierce fight. Obi-Wan ran to join them, and he nearly made it except that a barrier blocked his path. He could do nothing but watch the fight helplessly.

I was on the same level as they were, and I could hear the lightsabers. I followed the sound and found myself unable to get to it. I saw Obi-Wan's back and his ignited lightsaber and I could catch glimpses of Qui-gon and Darth Maul.

Then, the sound stopped for a few seconds. I heard a near earth shattering, "NO!" come from Obi-Wan's mouth. Darth Maul paced in front of him and I could see the smug look of partial victory on his face. Qui-gon…I knew something happened. Had he been killed or wounded? I couldn't help but feel helpless and upset. Obi-Wan re-ignited his lightsaber and as the barriers lowered, he moved to attack Darth Maul and I tried to get to them, but like Obi-Wan, I was stopped by a barrier at the end. He and Maul were at it fiercely, Obi-Wan's anger starting to seep through. Maul force shoved Obi-Wan back into the pit that was there but Obi-Wan was able to hang onto a projection on the side. I could see Qui-Gon laying there, a wound dead center *no pun intended* in his stomach. I couldn't' tell if he was dead or not. I hoped he wasn't. The barrier lowered and I knelt quickly by his side. Maul was distracted by my entrance and turned towards me. Obi-Wan used the distraction as he used the Force to call Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him and vault out of the pit and over Darth Maul, surprising him. Obi-Wan struck from left to right, cutting Maul in half and sending him back into the pit in two pieces.

"Petra?" Qui-gon said weakly. His blue eyes looked up at my tear-filled ones. "You should have stayed put."

"I couldn't let you have all the fun" I said, smiling slightly. He smiled back at me, and for one minute, I wished I had let him kiss me longer. I felt Obi-Wan next to me and I moved down as he cradled Qui-Gon in his arms. I placed my hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"It's too late…it's" Qui-gon said, his breathing ragged and shallow.

Obi-Wan was crying. "No."

"Obi-Wan, promise…promise me you will train the boy."

"Yes master" Obi-Wan said as he nodded.

"He…is the Chosen One. He will bring balance. Train him." Qui-gon said.

Qui-gon's eyes shifted to me. "And take care of her, whatever you do." He stopped breathing and died. I placed my arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"This is all my fault." He said between tears.

"Don't be ridiculous; none of this is your fault" I said, trying to reassure him.

He gently released Qui-gon and then to my surprise, he latched onto me. With his head resting on my chest, I rested mine on the top of his and wrapped my arms around him. "I wish I could have saved him." He said, his voice somewhat muffled because of our position.

"You can't control death." I said softly.

"But still…"

"Obi-Wan, look at me." I said, raising my head. He raised his head and looked at me.

"I think Qui-Gon knew he was going to die soon."

He shook his head. "I know that but I didn't think that it would be so soon."

"Kenobi, we can't hold on to anything or anyone forever. Everyone dies and we have to accept that." Were these words coming out of MY mouth?

"Come on, we need to go." He stood up and wiped the tears off his face and out of his eyes. He offered me his hand and helped me up.

I looked at him. "What about Qui-Gon?"

"The guards can take care of his body. I have to inform the council." He walked off, lowering the barriers and keeping them lowered. I walked beside him back down the corridors, back into the hangar. He excused himself and went to a nearby computer console and contacted the Jedi Council. The pilots that had been fighting in the space battle had returned and they were talking about something. Anakin rushed over to me.

"I blew up the droid control ship! All the droids were disabled." He was beaming but I could honestly have cared less. My face must have shown it. "What's wrong, sis?"

I shook my head. "Qui-Gon…he was killed."

Obi-Wan walked back over to me. "I need to talk to you." He grabbed my arm and pulled me away to the side. "I know this is strange and believe me, I don't' know why I'm asking this, but…"

"Kenobi, spit it out." I said, wondering why he pulled me to the side.

"Will you marry me? I love you and I know you'll probably say no but I have to ask before I lose the courage to do so."

My mouth dropped open. How could he ask me that so soon? It's something I wanted him to ask, but not now.

"I know what you're thinking; I shouldn't be asking this so soon after just what happened. But, if we don't do this now we won't have a chance to do it until we're back on Coruscant and it'd be more likely we can keep it secret here."

I was silent for a few minutes. "Yes, I will."

Obi-Wan left without another word. I shrugged and walked back to Anakin.

Obi-Wan came back several minutes later and motioned for me to join him. "Anakin, I'll be back. Stay here." I said.

He nodded as I walked towards Obi-Wan. "Come on." He grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on." He led me through dark corridors out to a balcony, where a man was there.

Before I realized what was happen, we were saying our vows and we were married.

"You may kiss the bride" the Holy Man said as he raised his hand in blessing of us. Obi-Wan cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. The Holy Man left with the vow of keeping silent. We stayed on the balcony for a few minutes.

"We should go back. Anakin will get curious." I said, staring up at the beautiful blue skies. He was still holding my hand.

"You're beautiful when you're watching the sky."

"Thanks but I really think we should go." I looked at him, then removed my hand from his. We walked back to the others; Anakin hugged me. I hugged him back. Padme returned with her group, who had Rune and Nute in custody. She then excused herself to go get changed into her formal outfits.

"Where did you and Obi-Wan go?" Anakin asked me.

"Just out on a balcony; we were watching the sights." I answered, dodging the real reason.

"Why couldn't I come?" He asked, pressing me further.

"We just needed to talk about a few things." I looked up at Obi-wan. He nodded at me.

To wrap things up here, the other Jedi from the Council arrived and Obi-Wan was asked to meet immediately with Yoda. Yoda reluctantly granted him permission to train Anakin. Once that was finished, we all went to the amphitheater for Qui-gon's funeral. His body was burned as we looked on. The next day, the people of Naboo and the Gungans threw a celebration in honor of the peace agreement between the two cultures. As I stood with Obi-Wan and Anakin, I was filled with uncertainty. I was starting to fall head over heels in love with Obi-Wan but I knew that life as a Jedi's wife and sister would be hard. But with Obi-Wan and Anakin by my side, I'll be okay. At least, I think I will…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter Two: The Calm Before the Storm

**MY FRONT PORCH LOOKING IN**

**PART 2**

This part of our story starts the night of the celebrations on Naboo. Obi-Wan, myself, Anakin, and the rest of the Jedi returned to Coruscant after most of the celebrations and parades ended. Obi-Wan directed us to his quarters within the Jedi Temple, which had two small bedrooms and was like a small apartment. It also had a fold-out couch in the living room.

"You and Anakin can have the bedrooms, and I can take the couch" He said, graciously offering me an alternative to sleeping in the same room and bed with him.

"Obi-Wan, I can sleep on the couch" I said, not wanting to kick him out of his own bed.

He looked shocked. "I can't ask you to do that."

I smiled. "I've slept on worse."

It seemed to put his mind at ease. "Well, if you two want to get settled in I have to go take care of some things." He placed his hand on my shoulder and then walked out, leaving Anakin and I alone. I pulled the couch out and rummaged around for sheets and blankets. I found them in a closet in the main bedroom and Anakin helped me make the bed. He tossed his backpack in a chair and I grabbed his and mine nightclothes. I only had one set of clothes, the ones I was wearing, but Anakin had his Padawan robes. He went to the fresher and changed into his pajamas while I took a look around. There was, as I said, one bedroom with a king-sized bed *why Obi-Wan had such a large bed was something I never found out*another bedroom with a twin sized bed, a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. I tucked Anakin in and he was asleep within a few minutes. I thought about changing into my pajamas, but I decided to stay dressed until Obi-Wan got back. I grabbed my hair brush and took my hair down out of the braided twist. It had been up like that for two days so it was nice to let it down for once. Once it was down I brushed it, not realizing how tangled it was. In a few minutes though, I had it brushed out and tangle free. I thought of braiding it again but then decided against it. I went to the kitchen and made myself a snack. As I sat back down in the living room, Obi-Wan walked in, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"I thought you'd be in bed." He said as he sat next to me.

"I wanted to wait until you got home." I replied, as I munched on the crackers, and not realizing that I had just called this strange new place 'home'. I offered the crackers to him and he took one. We sat in silence for a while.

I stood up, setting the plate on the chair I'd been sitting on. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, not at all. It's in the bedroom to the right. Oh, and I got you this. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." He handed me a package that was wrapped.

"Thank you." He took the plate into the kitchen as I took a shower. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the package. I didn't' know what it was at first, so I pulled it out and what it turned out to be was a silk blue nightgown with a v-neck and a zipper down the back. I'd never owned anything nearly as beautiful or as expensive, and tears welled up in my eyes. Not necessarily because of the gift but because of the love which with it was presented. Obi-Wan didn't have to do it. My hair was still dripping from the shower so I toweled it off and put the nightgown on with the matching robe. I threw away the wrapping and laid my clothes on a chair in the bedroom. I opened the door and stood in the doorway. When he heard the door open, Obi-Wan turned to me, and his mouth dropped open.

"What?" I said, a smile forming at the corners of my mouth.

"Nothing…you, you look beautiful." He closed his mouth but his eyes were still wide. "Uh, well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, but remained in the doorway. I moved aside just enough for him to enter but then I shut the door behind me.

"Petra, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at me.

"Am I right in assuming that this is my room too?" I said, standing against the door. Even though he had offered me an alternative, I just wanted to be with him.

"Uh, well yeah." He answered, not entirely sure where I was going with this.

"So, then, may I join you?" I nearly giggled when his face turned red. "If you don't want me too, I can sleep on the couch." I turned back to the door.

Obi-Wan was silent as he removed his robe and sat down on the bed. "No, I want you to stay in here. But I…"

"I wasn't suggesting THAT." I laughed as I sat beside him. I removed my robe and kissed him on the cheek. I whispered, "I love you" in his ear, then placed my robe over his and crawled into bed, ready to finally lie down after an exhausting few days. Obi-Wan didn't move for a few minutes, realizing it was the first time I'd told him that I loved him. I was asleep within minutes and I didn't hear or feel Obi-Wan lay beside me, wrap his arms around my waist, and say, "I know you do."

Four months later, Obi-wan and Anakin and four other Jedi were sent on a mission to another planet. I wasn't told where or how long they'd be away, but worry gnawed at me constantly. On top of that, I was having morning sickness, then evening sickness, along with near-constant headaches and backaches. Obi-Wan had me set up with an older Jedi at the Temple, Malee, who was an experienced healer. The Council needed more Jedi healers, so they allowed me to be trained by her. She was a sweet woman, somebody I could talk to when there was no one else. Thankfully, Siri had been sent on the mission too so I didn't have to worry about her, though our jealousy of each other kept growing with each passing day.

"Petra, dear, you don't look well." Malee said as I walked up to her.

"I don't feel well either." I said, my face pale and my headache returning.

A look of genuine concern passed over her face. "Here, sit down." She helped me sit down in a chair. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I've been sick lately and I've had headaches and backaches really badly. I don't know what's going on." She laid her hand on my forehead, then felt my stomach. A smile spread across her face. I wasn't amused. "What's so funny?"

"My dear, nothing's wrong. In fact, you're going to be a mother."

For a moment, I didn't feel anything, not even my headache. "But, how?"

She laughed. "Petra, how many ways can pregnancy happen? Have you and Obi-Wan been up to something?" Her eyes narrowed and I shrunk beneath her gaze. I couldn't tell her, at least I wasn't supposed to tell her, but how COULD I explain me being pregnant? I had to tell her; maybe if I asked her to keep it a secret, she'd comply.

"Malee, Obi-Wan is my husband."

"I know, Petra. I've known ever since he brought you here." She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You won't tell anybody?" I said hopefully.

"Of course not. Your secrets are safe with me." She hugged me then turned back to her work. I started to help her but she waved me off. "Go home and rest. Your husband and Anakin are scheduled to be back in a couple of weeks. If something happens that we need your help, I'll call you."

"I have responsibilities here." My stubborn pride started to kick in again.

"Petra, do I have to make you go home?" She said, crossing her arms. I hated it when she did that. She was just as bad as when Obi-Wan did that.

"No. I'll go home."

She nodded. "Good."

I walked back to our quarters and took my robe off, my headache starting to grow again. I sat down on the couch and cradled my stomach as fear started to creep into my mind. How would we hide this baby from the Order? How could we raise him or her? Would this force Obi-Wan to leave the Order? I couldn't bear to do that to him, or Anakin. I reluctantly got up and went into the bedroom and changed into the nightgown he had bought me months earlier. I felt a slight bump on my stomach that I hadn't felt before. I remembered when my mom was pregnant with Anakin. Feeling him as he was growing within her was amazing and nothing short of a miracle. I knew my baby wouldn't be kicking or moving for several months, but the tiny bump, barely noticeable, was enough.

The next week, I went back to work in the healers' ward because I not only felt better; I was bored out of my mind. I was concentrated on my work when I sensed a panic amongst the healers, chiefly Malee. I looked out the window of my little office and saw several Jedi rushing back into the ward. Two Jedi were carrying a man in-between them but I couldn't see who it was. Siri was limping and Malee helped her onto a bed and told two healers to help her. She then went back over to the man and helped him down onto a bed.

"Petra!" She shouted, nearly at a scream. I sighed and got up. I walked over to the bed and nearly didn't recognize the Jedi lying there. One thing gave his identity away though; his hand. It had a scar on it that I remembered. Though his hand was bloodied and dirty, I saw the scar. "Petra" I heard Malee say but it didn't register. All I could do was stand there, frozen, as my eyes slowly scanned up the body. It was Obi-Wan. But his face was so dirty and covered in blood that I nearly didn't recognize the man I loved so much. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and shake me back to reality. "Petra Skywalker, listen to me. I need you to help me heal him."

"I can't. I'm not powerful enough." I couldn't save him. I didn't have it in me.

"You can do this if you let the Force guide you" Barriss Offee, one of the most powerful Jedi healers in Jedi history, said as she walked up.

"No, Master, I cannot. I don't have the strength." I didn't want him to die but what else could I do?

Barriss took my hand. "Malee and I will help you. Come."

My hands were shaking terribly, out of nervousness mostly, but out of the fear that Obi-Wan was dying. Barriss placed my hand on Obi-Wan's, and she and Malee stood on either side of me. I focused on Obi-Wan, though it was hard to with him being in his condition. I shut my eyes and concentrated. I heard Malee's voice say, "Let your love for him be the healer" though I'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard it. With their help, I was able to see his wounds, find the cause of his bleeding, and heal it. Once we had finished the inside wounds, I opened my eyes and they left, leaving me to clean him up and repair the skin. I went and grabbed a bowl of water and some cloths; I walked back to his side and found him trying to open his eyes.

"Petra?" He asked weakly.

"Shh, don't talk. You're safe." I said reassuringly, nearly knocked over with relief that he was alive.

"I feel terrible."

"You don't look much better." I said laughing softly, trying to cheer him up. He smiled at me and laughed, but then winced.

"My sides…they're sore." He said, grabbing my hand.

"You had a few broken ribs, but we healed them. The tissue may be sore for a few days though."

"I missed you. Where's Anakin?" He asked, trying to sit up. I pushed him back down gently.

"Anakin is fine. He's sitting down out of trouble."

"That's unusual" he said with a smile. It was true; it was getting harder to keep Anakin out of trouble.

I moved a stray piece of hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. I noticed some facial hair trying to grow. "Trying to grow a beard?"

"Been thinking about it. I haven't had any way of shaving the last few days."

I shrugged. "I like you better with a clean face anyway."

"I guess I'm disappointing you then." He said, a twinkle in his blue-gray eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what he really did mean by it.

"I don't have a clean face right now." He smiled, no, make that smirked.

I must have had a blank look on my face for a few seconds because he started chuckling. Then the joke registered. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, that wasn't funny."

"Then why am I laughing? It's not my fault you have no sense of humor."

"I have a sense of humor; the joke was just downright lame." I said in an annoyed tone of voice. But deep down, and it showed on the surface, I was very relieved he was awake and able to joke with me. I took the cloth that was in the water and wiped his face off with it.

"That feels so much better." He said gratefully. He took my hand and kissed it. "Thank you, m'lady."

I blushed, though why I don't know. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Nobody was looking at us so maybe that was a good sign. "I have something to tell you, Kenobi."

"What? Am I dying?" He said with a feigned look of shock on his face.

"Of course not." I looked around again and placed his hand on my stomach.

"So…you're telling me you're hungry?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"No, silly. I'm pregnant." My nervousness about telling him melted into a smile when I saw him smile.

"You, you're pregnant?" I saw uncertainty in his eyes. I squeezed his hand.

"Yes. I know what you're thinking but I think everything will turn out all right." I said, trying to reassure him.

He sighed and laid back, his eyes closed. I stroked his face. "Just rest. We have 8 and a half months to think this over."

He nodded and I knew that the medication we'd given him for the pain was starting to take effect. He drifted off to sleep with me holding his hand. I squeezed it again and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Kenobi." I pulled the blanket over him and took the bowl of water and the dirty rags and disposed of them. I felt arms wrap around my waist and looked down at Anakin. "Is he going to be okay" he asked me. I looked back over at Obi-Wan's sleeping form.

"Yeah, I think he'll be fine, Ani." I answered, giving him a hug. "Come on, let's go home and eat. And maybe you can tell me how he happened to get injured."

"Well, it was this big creature…"

Two days later, Obi-Wan was allowed to get up and walk around. Malee assigned me to look after him until he was released from the healers' ward. We walked around, arm in arm, talking. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"My leg stopped hurting. As for my back…"

"What about your back?" I said, worried.

"Those beds are too hard. I feel like I'm sleeping on a bed of rocks." He rubbed his neck with his free hand.

I laughed and massaged his sore neck. "Maybe tomorrow or the next day you can come home. Malee and Barriss have to approve it."

"I hope it's soon. I miss my own bed." We stopped and faced each other. "Did Anakin tell you what happened?"

I nodded. "You're lucky you're alive. Especially since Anakin told me it was his fault."

"It wasn't. He just was messing around when he shouldn't have been." He smiled, but it was a very tired smile.

"Maybe we should go back. You look like you need…"

"I need a comfortable bed. And you." He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Kenobi, if you do that again, the whole Temple will surely know our relationship status." Maybe it was his medicine that was causing him to do that. I don't know.

"Then they know. Besides, I doubt they'd do anything to me." He shrugged.

"Only expel you…especially if they find out about him." I patted my stomach.

"That's true. But they won't."

I raised my eyebrows. "How? We live and work in the Temple; how will they not know about it?"

"We can enroll him in the Order and claim he was brought here to be enrolled. It's been done before." He said, seemingly sure of his idea.

"I don't know." I really DID know; I didn't want him or her to be enrolled. "We should get back. Otherwise Malee will come looking for us."

I separated from him and offered him my arm. He took it and we walked back to the main ward. I made sure he got back to bed.

"And stay there. I don't' want Malee having to sedate you again."

"You're not staying?" He asked, uncertainty in his voice. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted me to stay.

"My shift is over. Besides, if I don't get home and start dinner, Anakin will not be happy." I squeezed his hand.

He rolled his eyes and laid back. "They feed us only that replicator junk. It isn't half as good as yours."

"I promise, when you're released I'll have your favorite dinner waiting." I kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Malee. "When can he be released?"

Malee didn't turn to me but continued with her filing. "I don't see any reason why he can't be released tomorrow afternoon, provided you keep him off that leg for a while. I don't want him overexerting himself. A couple of day's bed rest should help, but I don't want him going on missions until that leg is completely better."

I nodded. "I'll try my best to keep him off it."

"It'll be a test, I know." She smiled. Obi-Wan _was_ pretty stubborn when it came to things like that. I smiled back at her and walked back to our quarters. I fixed dinner for myself and Anakin then straightened up our quarters. It really didn't need to be straightened, but it helped to keep my mind off things. I sat down with a book on the history of Jedi healers, one I had been working on for the past month, but I hadn't gotten much farther than chapter 2. It had at least 100 chapters and I was well behind in it. But with Obi-Wan not home, I couldn't concentrate on it. I set the book down on the coffee table and started towards the bedroom.

"Anakin, thirty more minutes, then bedtime."

"Aw, Petra, why? I'm not a child anymore." He whined, sticking out his chin in defiance.

"You're still only ten; that qualifies as a child. Jedi Padawan or not, it's bedtime. Now get ready."

"But you said thirty minutes." He stuck his chin out even more. I knew he was mad because he only stuck his chin out when he was angry.

"Anakin Skywalker, don't make me take you over my knee. I'll do it too." I crossed my arms, equally defiant. I knew that being his sister it really wasn't my right to discipline him, but since I was technically his mother now as well, I had the authority. Besides, he was trying my last nerve.

"Fine." He stormed off into his room, slamming the door behind him. I sighed and went into the bedroom Obi-Wan and I shared. I sat down on the bed next to the nightstand and pulled out a pouch. I opened it and pulled out Obi-Wan's Padawan braid. He'd given me the braid before he left for the mission. I fingered the soft brown hair then placed it back in the pouch and set it in the nightstand drawer. I took a quick shower then changed into the nightgown. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep but my head barely hit the pillow before I was asleep.

The chronometer woke me up at my usual time, 6:30 the next morning. I dressed hurriedly and brushed my hair, deciding to leave it down. I had trimmed it to the middle of my back where it wasn't so long because it always got in the way. I checked on the sleeping Anakin, who had obviously worn himself out by throwing a temper tantrum. Though he could be difficult, I loved him with all that was in me. He was one of my best friends, along with Obi-Wan and Malee. I shut the door and started towards the healing rooms. Outside, rain was falling and the skies were dark. Hopefully that wasn't a bad sign.

When I got there, Obi-Wan's bed was empty and already cleaned. Malee was humming to herself as she was cleaning the other beds.

"Malee, where's Obi-Wan?" I asked, hoping that nothing had happened.

"Oh, I let him go about an hour ago." She said, looking at me and momentarily stopping her work.

"Then where is he?" My eyes widened. What if something had happened to him?

"He told me to tell you that when you got here to head to the far side of the Temple, near the archives. The long pillared hallway; he said he'd meet you there. Why he didn't go home is beyond me." She shrugged and turned back to cleaning.

"I wonder what is going on." She shrugged again and I walked out, starting out to the archives. I had never been there but knew how to get there. I ran into Siri on the way there…literally.

"Watch it Skywalker." She growled as I bumped into her.

"Sorry. I was not watching where I was going." I answered, trying to be as polite as possible to the Jedi female who got under my skin.

"If you're looking for Kenobi, he's in the archives." She said, with a disgusted tone of voice that was hard to miss.

"Actually I was looking for him, thanks." I started to walk off, then remembered about her short stay in the healing rooms. "How are you feeling? Malee told me that your leg was seriously injured."

I could tell she was taken aback at my inquiry into her health. It kind of made me want to smirk; she was rude to me and I was nice to her. Well, I don't expect it to last but she shouldn't either.

"It's fine. The muscles are still sore and tender but working out helps. Obi-Wan told me you were training to be a healer." She crossed her arms. I knew she despised me. She didn't know that Obi-Wan and I were married but I didn't' want to tell her. That would only make the situation worse.

"Uh, yeah. I have a long way to go though. Malee says my eopie-like stubbornness would be enough to unravel even Master Yoda." I laughed slightly, trying to get rid of the awkward conversation. She chuckled without opening her mouth, yet I could tell she wasn't that amused. I cleared my throat and excused myself, quickening my pace to hopefully get to the archives before seven. _Obi-Wan said to meet him in the pillared room_, I thought to myself. I was there, but I couldn't see him. Then, I heard something that echoed in between the pillars, far back in the darkness. I glanced back to the archives, then stepped into the darkness. I could still see but the darkness was something I didn't want to venture into. I heard the sound again and walked towards it. All of a sudden, I felt strong hands grip my waist and my mouth at the same time, the large hand silencing me and pinning me to my assailant's body. I struggled with the mysterious person but he *for the hands had to belong to a man* held on tight and didn't let go.

When I became breathless, I stopped struggling. Then an idea came into my head. I bit down on the hand as hard as possible and just as quick as lightning he let go of me in both respects.

"Blast it Petra, you didn't have to bite me." I heard Obi-Wan's voice say in the darkness. As I turned to his voice I could hear him moving his hand. By the dim light that was still available, I could tell he was shaking his hand to try to shake the pain away. I suppressed both a giggle and an outburst of anger for him surprising me like that. The whole struggle just lasted a few seconds.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you should know better than to surprise me like that. You're lucky I didn't scream bloody murder." I crossed my arms, a smug grin sneaking across my face.

"Sorry, had I known you'd bite me like that I would have announced myself." A boyish grin filled his face. It was hard to stay mad at him for long with that face.

"What are you doing hiding here anyway?" I asked, curiosity replacing my anger.

"I wanted you to know where this was so that if need be, we can meet here." He rubbed his hand, where bite marks and a bruise were becoming visible.

"Why?"

"If I have to leave on a mission and can't get to our quarters or the healing rooms, we have a place to say goodbye." His face fell slightly, knowing that in the near future, he'd be going on more and more missions as his knighthood required. Anakin would go with him, which would double the worry for me.

"Oh, Obi-Wan. Why can't we just meet in the hallway?"

"Because of this." He pulled me to him and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him there. "As you said, if the Temple sees us doing that then they'd know our relationship status."

"True. But I wish you didn't have to go on missions; what if…what if you're injured worse next time?" I said, resting my forehead on his.

"Well, I have a good healer here at the temple that can help." He grinned, indicating me. "How has your training been?"

I shrugged. "Good I guess. It's hard."

"I could have told you that, Skywalker." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Malee said that I would have to receive lightsaber instruction. Is that true?" Me with a weapon…really wasn't a good idea.

He nodded. "You'll do fine. Although I have to admit, I was surprised the Council allowed you into training at all. Anakin's age was negotiable but yours…I think someday you'll be a good Jedi. And if you need help with your lightsaber instruction, I'm your man."

"You're my man anyway." I kissed him on the lips and hugged him. "Let's go home."

He shook his head and separated from me. "I have some work to do. But I'll be home for dinner. How's Anakin?"

"Grumpy. He didn't want to go to bed last night when I told him so I made him go early. He hasn't spoken to me since." I shrugged and shook my head.

"By dinner he'll be in a good mood again." He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I need to go." He kissed me on the cheek and disappeared into the shadows. I lingered a moment longer then walked to the healing rooms.

"Did your meeting go well?" Malee asked me as I entered. I nodded, noticing her careful choice of words and seeing Mace Windu standing beside her. I bowed slightly out of respect to him and he nodded in return. I never cared for the man, but I had to at least respect him. He finished his conversation with Malee then left. "He was telling me about your new training schedule."

"New schedule?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes. A vigorous one, which I told him that maybe you should ease into it more." She nodded, indicating my swollen abdomen. Subconsciously I placed my hand on my stomach. I knew what she meant. "He agreed to it and you'll have time to adjust to the…miracle." She smiled as I sighed audibly.

"Petra, are you all right?" She asked, placing her hand on my shoulder with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Anakin and I had a…disagreement last night. But I slept soundly until this morning so I don't know why I'm tired."

"Pregnancy does that. But you'll adjust." She said, patting my shoulder then returning to her work.

Eventually Anakin got over his bad mood and I figured I should let him know about the baby. From what I could tell, he was indifferent to a baby. He got up from the table silently and sullenly. I sighed. I remembered how I felt when my mom told me she was pregnant. I didn't like the thought of being replaced by a baby, and I had a feeling Anakin didn't want to be replaced. I'd wait and see how he would do after the baby arrived, and then talk to him about it. No use stirring up waters that have no reason to be stirred.

Eight months later, I woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in my stomach. Obi-Wan hadn't been sent on any recent missions and wouldn't be until a couple of months later. I went to the bathroom but by the time I got there, my water had broken. I woke him up with a slap and a shake. "Skywalker, why are you waking me up out of a sound sleep at 3 in the morning?"

"The baby…I think it's time." I said, nearly doubling over with pain. He sat up more quickly than I'd ever seen.

"You sure?" He asked, not wanting to believe it.

I winced and gripped the bed. "Oh yeah. It's time."

He jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe. "No time to go to the healing rooms. Besides it's not secret. You'll have to deliver the baby."

"But you need medical attention" he protested, not relishing the idea of delivering a baby, even his own.

I sat down on the bed. "Sorry Kenobi, but this one you can't back down from." With great effort, I swung my legs up onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows. The contractions were only about three or so minutes apart. Remembering my mom's delivery…I shuddered. Two days was not what I wanted. I gripped the sheets again as a contraction seized me.

"What should I do?" Obi-Wan asked me, worry filling his blue-gray eyes.

I took some deep breaths, drawing on memories of my mom's ordeal. "Wake Anakin up, tell him to find Malee and bring her here. But I don't think there's time enough for her to…" I trailed off as a strong and painful contraction hit. Obi-Wan rushed out of the room and woke Anakin, telling him to run and wake Malee. Anakin did as he was told and ran out of the apartment, focused on his mission yet also worried about me. Obi-wan returned and informed me that he did as I requested. My hands were white at the knuckles from gripping the sheets so hard, but it was either that or letting out a scream which would certainly alert the entire Jedi Temple as to what was going on in our bedroom.

"Petra, when should you push?" He asked, but my only reply WAS a push. "I can see the head."

I just nodded, too blinded by pain to think about a proper response. I pushed again, hands gripping the sheets, feet braced against the bed until he told me to stop. What felt like hours were really just about ten minutes. "It's a boy!" I heard Obi-Wan's voice say. All I could do was smile weakly but my eyes were still shut and I was breathing slowly to try to regain my normal breathing rate. Obi-Wan wrapped the baby in a towel and handed him to me. I forced my eyes open and looked down at our son. _Our son._ Those words were hard to get used to. But as I looked down into the red face and dark blonde hair, all I could feel was an immense and overwhelming wave of love. I stroked his cheek and looked up at obi-wan as he sat down next to us. "I'd bet he has blue eyes like yours."

"But probably your temperament." I said, laughing. Obi-Wan kissed me on the head and looked down at us. I handed the baby to him and stood up, albeit shakily.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To take a shower; then I'll help you change the sheets and bedding." I responded, walking into the fresher and shedding my nightclothes. It felt good not to have an extra eight or ten pounds on me but as I looked down I realized I'd need to work off the baby fat. I shrugged. With all the training I'd be doing, I'd be back to my normal weight within a month. As I stood there and let the hot water run over me, I thought through names for the baby. I thought of one as I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me, then pulled on a robe. Anakin had gotten back with Malee, who was examining our baby and making sure he was healthy. I tied the robe around my waist and stood next to Obi-Wan, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"I can't believe he delivered your baby" Malee said as she held our little boy. "He's healthy." She handed him back to Obi-Wan then scanned me. "You could do with a good night's rest."

"We were in the middle of one when this happened." I laughed. She shook her head.

"Babies seem to come at the most inconvenient time. Petra, take a few days off."

"Malee I'm fine. I can still work." I wasn't going to be put to bed when I felt perfectly fine, but then I realized just how tired I was. I sighed without realizing it.

"I'd better go. Keep her in bed a few days, Obi-Wan. I've known her long enough to know that she's stubborn." She walked out of the bedroom.

"Don't worry; I'll keep her on bed rest if I have to tie her to the headboard." He chuckled. "Anakin you'd better get back to bed."

"Yes, Master." He nodded sleepily and went back to his own bed. "Boy, this baby thing sure is overrated."

Obi-Wan turned back to me, but I was in the process of putting fresh sheets and blankets on the bed. As soon as the bed was made I crawled into it, eager to sleep. He sat down next to me.

"Any ideas for a name?" He asked quietly as the baby slept.

I sighed. "I don't know; Zett maybe." Zett was one of my childhood friends growing up, who eventually left Tattoine in search of a better life.

"Zett? Kind of a different name." He shifted the baby to his other arm.

"He was one of my best friends growing up" I replied, my eyes shut.

"Normally the Jedi would give him a name after enrollment but…"

My eyes immediately opened. "Enrollment? You may have suggested it, but I never actually agreed to it."

"Well, I just assumed that you'd want too…"

"You assumed wrong, Kenobi." I was suddenly wide awake and my eyes snapped angrily. My raised voice startled Zett and he started crying. I lowered my voice back to normal. "I don't want him as a Jedi."

"Petra, there's not much choice. It's either give him to the Jedi or raise him and let the Order find out about our family. It'd be better for him in the long run." He wasn't about to give this up.

"But…" Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't like the thought of parting with my newborn son. How could it be better taking him away from his own family and placing him with strangers? It just wasn't fair.

He reached out and took my hand. Zett had quieted down since my outburst and had gone back to sleep. "I don't like this any more than you do. Believe me; I have the strongest desire to keep him with us. But we have to face the fact that if we don't give him up now the Jedi will find out and you know what will happen. If they expel me I don't know what we'd do. Trust me, I don't want to work in Coruscant, and I wouldn't want you to either. About the only kind of paying job is…well, working in clubs and you know what that means. Just give this some thought, please? If you want to keep him then we will." With that, Obi-Wan got up, arranged a makeshift crib in the uppermost drawer of our dresser, tucked Zett in and fell asleep beside me. I lay awake for several hours, trying to think through our situation. In-between the times I was thinking, I was either holding Zett or nursing him, and even then my mind was still racing. Was there any other way? Could I be so selfish in just wanting my own child to stay, but yet almost assuring that Obi-Wan and Anakin, and yes, even I would be expelled? There seemed to be no other alternative. When I went back to work, we would turn Zett over to the Order, no matter how hard it might be.

We had Zett two whole weeks before I went back to work, and Obi-Wan took him and enrolled him. He enrolled Zett under the pretense of having found the baby on their doorstep and we were asked to take care of him or to enroll him. I didn't like lying but if we told the Order Zett's real origin, it would spell death for us. Tears were shed, but in my heart, I was okay with it.

A few years later, I gave birth to another son, Luke. He was born two months premature and stillborn at that. Yet, somehow, I was able to revive him and he was healthy. *I still don't know how I pulled THAT one off.* As we did with Zett, we let Luke go. During my pregnancy with Luke, I went on a search for Obi-Wan's parents. I tracked them to Arbra, where inadvertently, I gave birth to the premature Luke. Obi-Wan was able to go to Arbra under a guise of investigating the riots that had been occurring but in reality, he was coming to be with me. He accompanied me back to Coruscant and we handed Luke over to the Order as we had done with Zett. Obi-Wan promised that if the next child we had was a girl, we'd keep her. I wasn't sure I wanted to have another baby but that would be several years down the road. I only hoped that the next few years would remain quiet. However, something told me that adventure was never ending when you lived in the Jedi Temple.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter Three: A Storm is Stirred

**FRONT PORCH LOOKING IN Part 3**

Well, here we are again. The last time we spoke it was only a year after Obi-Wan and I had married. As I said then, we had two sons, Zett and Luke. This journal entry is now ten years to the day of that last entry. Funny how so much can happen in a decade, isn't it? Anakin is now 20 years old, an ADULT. Yet, he doesn't always act like one. Truly, he's still the little boy I've known my whole life. He has a lot more growing up to do but then again do any of us stop growing, even in adulthood?

"Petra, this message came for you" Malee said as she handed me a datapad. She walked off hurriedly, only stopped long enough to give me the message. I pulled up the message; it was from obi-Wan. _"Senator Padme Amidala has returned to Coruscant. Chancellor Palpatine is requesting our services to protect her. I don't know if I will be home tonight or not, so don't make dinner for myself or Anakin. I love you, Skywalker. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."_

I looked up from the pad. So Padme had remained a public figure after all. I wondered if Anakin still had dreams and thoughts about her; I knew that he had recently been having a lot of nightmares about mom, and it seemed almost nightly that I was beside him, trying to assure him they weren't true. I sighed. I really didn't want to be tangled up in politics…living with Obi-Wan for ten years had soured me on the politics of the Republic; besides I had seen enough to know enough. I set the pad down, deleting the message as I did so. Any message I ever received from Obi-Wan was immediately destroyed so as not to alert anyone to our relationship. I turned back to the filing I was doing, wondering why Padme would need Obi-Wan and Anakin's protection. I mean, wouldn't she have her own security protection? When my shift was over, I had nearly finished filing away all the old data that was on my desk, though at least another two hours' work was waiting for me tomorrow. I bid Malee a good night and walked to my quarters.

Not really that hungry I fixed a snack and then went to bed. Little did I realize that Obi-Wan and Anakin were having a much more exciting and interesting time than I was.

I must have been asleep for several hours when I heard the shower running. I opened my eyes and looked at the chronometer. It was 4 a.m. The light was on in the fresher and I figured it was Obi-Wan. I closed my eyes until I heard the water stop running and then pulled a robe on. When Obi-Wan came out of the shower, wearing just a towel around his waist, I spoke. "I thought you'd be gone all night."

Apparently, he had been lost in thought and jumped back into the door at the sound of my voice. "Sorry, Kenobi. I didn't' meant to startle you. But I have to admit, the look on your face is cute."

He regained his composure. "I was thinking…I didn't realize you were awake. Did I…"

"No, you didn't wake me up. I heard the shower running." I said nonchalantly. "Nice towel look, by the way." He did look pretty cute standing there. He crossed his arms over his chest.

I got up and walked over to him. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and sighed. I hugged him, sensing he was tired and frustrated. His chest and arms were still damp from his shower but I didn't' really care. He held me for a few minutes before speaking. "Senator Amidala was nearly assassinated."

I gasped. I knew she had almost been killed several times while Queen, but I didn't' think she'd still be in that much danger. "Is she all right?"

I felt him nod. "Shaken, but she is fine. We managed to chase the bounty hunter away."

I was confused. "A bounty hunter? Why would a bounty hunter be after Padme?"

He sighed. "Money…Padme thinks that Count Dooku is behind it, but I am with the Jedi; I don't think he is."

"Wasn't Dooku a Jedi?" I looked up at him.

"Was…he turned on the Order. Shame though; he was a great Jedi…he was Qui-Gon's master." His gaze drifted to the wall opposite us. I pulled away from him and sat down on the bed; he sat next to me.

"I sense there's more to this than you're saying."

He shook his head. "I just…am puzzled about something." He stood up and walked over to the chair that he had draped his robe over and pulled something out of the pocket, then flipped on the lights with the Force as he sat back down. "This is the something I'm puzzled about."

Obi-Wan dropped a wicked looking dart in my hand. And I don't mean 'wicked' as in awesome; I mean 'wicked' as in evil. "So…you're worried about a dart?"

"This killed the bounty hunter we were after. She was about to reveal who had hired her when another bounty hunter shot this into her neck. It killed her almost instantly." He sighed again and lay on his back. "I just wish I knew who killed her and why…well, never mind I know why they killed her; she was a liability and they didn't want anyone to know who they were."

I called a towel to me using the force and handed it to him. "You'll get a wet spot on the bed, Kenobi. Dry your hair."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled and sat back up, taking the towel and drying off his hair. I tousled his hair with my fingers and he pulled me down on top of him. "Anakin told me to come home. He and Captain Typho didn't think any more attacks would be tried tonight."

"More like morning, Kenobi. I have a shift in three hours." I kissed him and rolled off of him and crawled back into my side of the bed. He turned off the lights, pulled on his sleep pants, and slid in next to me, wrapping his arms around me, my head resting against his chest and under his chin. Yeah…life was good.

The next morning…well, a few hours later, Obi-Wan left to meet with the Jedi Council about what had happened the previous night. Anakin was with him.

"Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan" Yoda said as Anakin and Obi-Wan stood before the Council.

"More importantly, find out who he's working for." Mace added.

"What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting" Obi-wan asked.

"Handle that, your Padawan will" Yoda nodded to Anakin. Obi-Wan looked skeptically at Anakin, not sure about the Council's decision.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She will be safer there; and don't use registered transport, travel as refugees." Mace told him.

"As the leader of the opposition it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital." Anakin replied.

Yoda shook his head. "Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect."

"Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter." Mace said to Anakin, and he and Obi-Wan bowed. "And may the Force be with you both."

Anakin and Obi-Wan left, each going their separate ways: Anakin went to Chancellor Palpatine with his request and Obi-Wan waited outside of the Council chambers. He was soon joined by Mace and Yoda.

"I am concerned for my Padawan; he is not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet." Obi-Wan confided.

"The council is confident in this decision, Obi-Wan" Yoda said as he maneuvered his floating chair through the air.

Mace looked at Obi-Wan as if surprised. "The boy has exceptional skills."

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him…well, arrogant."

Yoda shook his head also. "Yes, yes. It's a flaw more and more common among Jedi. Too sure of themselves they are; even the older, more experienced ones."

"Remember Obi-Wan, if the prophecy is true your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance." Mace stated.

Obi-Wan sighed. "If he follows the right path."

Mace and Yoda excused themselves, leaving Obi-Wan to his thoughts. He made his way to the infirmary. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. "Is there something I can do for you, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes…I need to speak with you about something." He shut the door behind him, but didn't come close to me since you could see through the windows.

"What is it?" I turned to face him.

"It's not bad…per se. Promise me you'll think about this before giving me an answer."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not saying until you tell me what it is."

He took a breath. "They've given Anakin the task of escorting Senator Amidala back to Naboo."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"Depends on how you look at it; don't get me wrong, I love Anakin like a son but I don't think he's ready for this. I don't think he can handle all that's involved." He shook his head again.

"And you want me to tag along? Make sure they don't get into trouble, right?"

"Well…yeah." He looked up at me as if I had caught him with his hand in a cookie jar.

"No. Anakin will never learn if there's always somebody telling him what to do or how to do it." Although, I could see Obi-Wan's point. I didn't think Anakin was all that ready either but I didn't want to get roped into tagging along on some security mission.

"Is that your final answer?" He asked.

"Yes. And don't try to change my mind, Kenobi." I uncrossed my arms and went back to work.

"Padme and Anakin are leaving in an hour. I assume you'll want to see them off?"

"It will depend on how much I get done." I said it without looking up from my work.

He brushed my cheek with the Force as he walked out. "Hopefully you'll come."

I sighed. Anakin would probably want me to come. I might as well.

The hour passed and Obi-Wan and I walked to where we were supposed to meet the others. We rode an air bus to the place where the transport ship was waiting.

"Be safe, M'lady" Captain Typho said as Padme and Anakin gathered up their suitcases.

"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dorme; the threat's on you two now." Padme said.

Dorme smiled. "He'll be safe with me." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Padme patted her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Dorme shook her head. "It's not me, M'lady. It's you; what if they realize you've left the capital?"

Padme smiled. "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is."

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin aside. Anakin frowned. "Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council."

He nodded reluctantly. "Yes master."

Obi-Wan turned to Padme. "I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'lady. You'll be back here in no time."

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." Padme replied and Obi-Wan bowed. I hugged Anakin quickly.

"Please, do what you're supposed to?" I said to him. He nodded and we hugged.

Anakin turned to Padme. "Time to go."

"I know" Padme answered. Padme hugged Dorme and Anakin left the ship, waiting for her. They and R2 left and made their way to the transport ship. We stood watching them.

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish" Obi-Wan said.

Typho looked at him. "I'd be more worried about her doing something than him."

I shrugged and sat back down. "We're not going back." Obi-Wan said.

I knew he'd do that just as I sat down. "Why?"

"We have business to do." He said.

"Like what?" He had me puzzled.

"What we discussed last night; I know who to talk to about it." A flash of excitement crossed Kenobi's face. Inwardly I groaned; what was this, a detective spree?

"Fine; let's go then." I stood up and followed him off the bus. We walked to 'downtown' Coruscant to Dex's Diner. I never much cared for the four-armed alien but Obi-Wan trusted him. The door chimes rang as we walked in and we were greeted by a waitress droid…sort of.

"Someone to see ya, honey! Jedi by the looks of 'em." She called and Dex appeared from behind the kitchen counter.

"Obi-Wan, Petra!" Dex said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Hello Dex."

"Take a seat, I'll be right with you." Dex replied as he shuffled out of the kitchen.

"Ya wanna couple cups of Jawa juice?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, thank you." Obi-Wan said.

"Kenobi, you know I hate Jawa juice." It was true; I couldn't stand the stuff. It was too strong for me.

"Just drink it anyway; I have a feeling it's courtesy of Dex." We walked to a booth but just as we sat down Dex joined us. He hugged Obi-Wan, then me. You don't know how odd it is to hug an alien with four arms but it certainly is strange.

"Hey, ol' buddy. Petra you are looking lovely as ever." Dex said as he sat down across from us in the booth.

I blushed; even compliments from an alien are nice. "Thanks."

"So, my friends, what can I do for you?" Dex asked with a smile.

Obi-Wan held up the dart. "You can tell me what this is." He then set it down on the table between himself and Dex.

Dex picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand. "Well, whaddya know. I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim."

The waitress droid came back with the drinks. "Can you tell me where it came from? Thank you." He handed a cup of juice to me and I drank it, suppressing the urge to have a sour look on my face.

"This baby belongs to one of them cloners…what you have here is a Kamino saberdart."

"I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive" Obi-Wan said. He had that look on his face that said he was thinking.

Dex shook his head. "It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away. Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and…wisdom."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Well, if droids could think there'd be none of us here, would there? Kamino…I'm not familiar with it, is it in the Republic?"

"No, no, it's beyond the outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs…outside the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives. These Kaminoans, they're cloners; darn good ones too."

Obi-Wan picks up the dart and examines it. "Cloners…are they friendly?'

"It depends." Dex grinned.

"Depends on what Dex?" Obi-Wan asked.

"On how good your manners are…and how big your uh, pocketbook is." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. We soon left to go back to the Jedi Temple, this time taking an air bus instead of walking. Obi-Wan and I made our way to the Archives as soon as we got there. Jocasta Nu, an elderly female Jedi, approached us.

"Did you call for assistance?" She asked Obi-Wan. He was lost in thought. Whenever I was with Obi-Wan in the presence of another Jedi, I rarely spoke. I felt it was my place to be seen and not heard…for now at least.

"Ye-yes I did." He answered.

She smiled. "Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?"

We walked towards some computers. "Yes, I'm looking…I mean we're looking for a planetary system called Kamino" He said.

She thought a moment. "Kamino…"

"It doesn't show up on the archive charts." Obi-Wan said as we both sat down.

"Kamino…it's not a system I'm familiar with; are you sure you have the right coordinates?" Jocasta asked again.

Obi-Wan nodded and pointed to the computer screen. "According to my information, it should appear in this quadrant here, just south of the Rishi Maze."

She typed something into the computer. "I hate to say it but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist." Now that was strange, wasn't it?

Obi-Wan now looked a bit puzzled. "Impossible…perhaps the archives are incomplete."

She straightened up. "If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist."

She then walked off, turning to a young Jedi who had approached her. My heart leapt as I recognized Zett. I tried not to smile, but I know one escaped. He caught my eyes with his and smiled back; the same charming smile as his father. They turned and walked off, leaving us to figure out this puzzling puzzle.

Obi-Wan stood up. "Come on."

"Where are we going now?" I sighed.

"Just come on, Skywalker." He started to walk off and I followed, having to walk fast to keep up with his strides. We passed several Jedi on our way to the training area, mainly used by Yoda. He looked up and saw us approach.

He tapped his cane on the floor. "Younglings, younglings; two visitors we have."

The children turned off their practice lightsabers. "Hello Master Obi-Wan, Jedi Petra." They said in unison; had to say one thing for Jedi younglings, they were well-mannered. I scanned the room for Luke, our youngest, and saw him in the front row nearest me.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master" Obi-Wan said, bowing slightly.

"What help can I be?" Yoda asked.

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him but the system doesn't show up on the archive maps." Obi-Wan said.

Yoda chuckled. "Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing; how embarrassing." The children giggled and I couldn't help but laugh softly with them. "Liam, the shades. Gather around the map reader; clear your minds, and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet we will."

A stick-like shaft came up out of the floor and Obi-Wan placed a small glass ball into the top. Two seconds later, we were surrounded in stars. "It ought to be…here, but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot." Obi-Wan said, pointing to a part of the star field.

"Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets, disappeared they have; a thought? Anyone?" Yoda asked the class.

Luke, bless his heart, was the one to speak up. "Master? Because someone erased it from the archive memory." I knew it; smart, just like his father. Obi-Wan looked at me and we both smiled. Yoda chuckled again.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right; go to the center of gravity's pull, and find your planet you will."

Yoda and Obi-Wan walked back towards the doorway, where I was standing. Obi-Wan called the glass ball to him and the star field disappeared.

"But Master Yoda, who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?" Obi-wan asked.

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files, but who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will; may the Force be with you both."

Obi-Wan started to walk out then turned back to Yoda. "Master, I ask permission for Petra to help me on this mission. It will be good experience for her."

I wanted to strangle the bearded Knight. Yoda thought a moment. "My permission, you have."

Obi-wan nodded and walked out, smirking at me as he walked past. The little rascal…anyway, after a quick lunch and letting Malee know where I was going, we left in the two-seated red Jedi starfighter with an Artoo unit on the side.

"Want me to fly?" I asked as we lifted off the platform.

"No, I have it for now." He maneuvered into the hyperspace ring and the stars flew by as we went into hyperspace. I had a bad feeling about this.

We came out of hyperspace near the planet of Kamino. "There it is, Arfour: our missing planet of Kamino." Obi-Wan said, seemingly forgetting I was in the seat behind him.

"It doesn't look like something that'd be deleted out of the archive files." I observed.

Obi-Wan shook his head and headed towards the planet surface; the fighter was soon through the atmosphere and was lashed with heavy rains as we landed on the platform. We both pulled the hoods of our robes over our heads and walked towards the door we saw. Once inside, which was unusually bright and white, we pushed the hoods off, soaked almost to the bone. Whether it was from the cold, or fear, or whatever it was, I found Obi-Wan's hand and held it. He looked at me, but didn't remove his hand from mine; he gave me a smile that sent butterflies through my stomach. In some strange way, though, his smile reassured me. We were soon greeted by a tall, pasty-white alien with a very, very long neck and almond-like eyes. I had seen some weird creatures in my day, but this one was one of the weirdest. Oh, by the way: the city, in which we had landed, though the city itself hardly looked like one, was called Tipoca. I know, it sounds an awful lot like tapioca.

Obi-Wan pushed a few strands of wet hair out of his face and bowed slightly. "Master Jedi, so good to see you. The Prime Minister has been expecting you." The alien said. Obi-Wan looked at me then turned his gaze back to the alien.

"We're expected?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically.

The alien nodded. "Of course. He is anxious to meet you; after all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way."

The alien started off down the hallway to our right, so we followed her. At least I assumed it was a she. I leaned closer to obi-Wan and spoke in a whisper. "I didn't know we were expected."

"I don't think we specifically were expected…just keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking." He responded.

I started to respond to his somewhat rude comment but realized he was right; he had much more experience in dealing with things of this nature than I had and I was there to learn from him. I really didn't like this…

A door opened and we were shown into a room where yet another one of those aliens was sitting. It stood up as we walked in. "May I present Lama Su? Prime Minster of Kamino…and this is Master Jedi…" the female alien said.

Obi-Wan bowed. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, with Petra Skywalker."

Two chairs seemed to appear out of nowhere and we sat down as Lama Su directed. The female alien remained standing. "I trust you both are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." Lama Su said.

"You make us feel most welcome." Obi-Wan replied.

"You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way." Lama Su continued.

Obi-Wan looked at me then back at the Prime Minister. "That's…good news."

Lama Su nodded. "Please tell Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full."

Obi-Wan's expression turned to confusion. "I'm sorry, Master?"

Lama Su appeared taken aback. "Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

I had heard things about Sifo-Dyas but didn't know hardly anything about him. This sounded very fishy.

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Obi-Wan stated. His expression turned back to normal…if you know what I mean.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him." Lama Su said.

"An army?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, a clone army. One of the finest we've ever created." Lama Su said proudly.

"Tell me, Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?" Obi-Wan asked again.

Lama Su nodded. "Of course he did. This army is for the Republic."

Obi-Wan and I exchanged glances of disbelief as Lama Su continued. "You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

"That's why we're here." Lama Su stood up and we did the same as he walked out the door, Obi-Wan beside him, me and the other alien behind them. We soon walked out onto a balcony that was above a huge parading ground, where several ships were standing nearby. Thousands of clone troops, their faces covered in helmets, marched in formations of several hundred. They were marching into the ships.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su said proudly.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. After a few more minutes, we left the balcony and walked through a transparent tunnel where on either side, there were clones at different stages: one room was filled with clones as "babies", others were filled with clones being given helmets and armor, another filled with young boys in a classroom, and yet another with clones eating.

"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago." Lama Su said, indicating the young boys in the classroom.

Obi-Wan was still beside him. "You mentioned growth acceleration."

"Oh yes, it's essential, otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time; those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the order and they're already mature. You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified the genetic to make them more independents than the original host." Lama Su continued. What a terrible life; I'd hate to be a clone.

"Who was the original host?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would have been the perfect choice but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango himself." Lama Su replied.

Obi-Wan looked back at me briefly. "Where is this bounty hunter now?"

"Oh, we keep him here…apart from his pay which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?" Lama Su said.

"Unaltered?" Obi-Wan asked.

The alien nodded. "Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration."

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett."

"I would be most happy to arrange it for you." The female alien said.

About thirty minutes later we were standing at a door in a hallway with the alien. She rang the doorbell and the door opened, revealing a ten year old boy, identical to the clone children we saw.

"Boba, is your father here?" She asked.

The boy eyed Obi-Wan and me suspiciously. "Yep."

"May we see him?"

The boy nodded curtly. "Sure." He went further into the apartment, followed by the alien, then Obi-Wan, and lastly myself. "Dad, Taun We's here!"

The man called Jango Fett came out of the bedroom, unshaven and a mean look on his face. He eyed Obi-Wan, then me. While his inspection of Obi-wan had been brief, his gaze lingered on me. His eyes met mine and he seemed to recognize me. Something that I had never told Obi-Wan or my mom was that a man, whoever he was, had nearly beaten me to death because I had gotten in his way. I was only 11 at the time but the incident suddenly surfaced. The night that happened I went to my friend's house and made her swear to keep it secret. I spent several days there until I healed. Now, I recognized my assailant: Jango Fett. I suppressed a shudder and drew back behind obi-wan.

"Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?" Taun We asked, clearly unaware of what was going on.

Obi-Wan moved more in front of me and held Jango's gaze; he could sense my fear. "Fairly" the bounty hunter replied.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Petra Skywalker. They've come to check on our progress." Taun we continued.

"Skywalker, huh?"

"Your clones are very impressive; you must be very proud." Obi-wan said, hoping to divert Jango's attention away from me.

Jango crossed his arms. "I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe."

"Aren't we all?" Obi-Wan mused. He eyed the half-open bedroom door, through which he saw a couple of pieces of body armor on the floor. "Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?"

"Once or twice" Jango said, obviously becoming a bit peeved at Obi-Wan's asking.

"Recently?" Obi-Wan asked, never flinching.

Jango hesitated a moment before answering. "Possibly…"

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas." Obi-Wan said.

Jango moved to Obi-Wan's right and said in Huttese, _Boba, close the door._ His son closed the door. "Master who?"

"Sifo-Dyas; is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?"

"Never heard of him…" Jango replied.

"Really…" Obi-Wan said, clearly wary of this bounty hunter.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." Jango said.

"Curious…" was all Obi-Wan had to say in reply.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly. "I look forward to seeing them in action."

"They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." The bounty hunter said.

Obi-Wan bowed slightly. "Thank you for your time, Jango."

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi…or two." Jango's gaze shifted back to me. Thankfully we made our way out but I could feel his gaze on me. I cringed inwardly and quickened my pace to walk in front of Obi-Wan.

We made our way back to where we had started. "Tell your council the first battalions are ready. And remind them that if they need more troops, we will need more time to grow them." Taun we said.

"I won't forget, and thank you." Obi-Wan replied, bowing.

"Thank you." Taun we said and she walked off as we walked out. As we got to the fighter, Obi-Wan grabbed my arm and had to shout through the storm.

"Once we get inside the fighter I want you to tell me of what went on between you two in there. I want the truth, Skywalker. Now get inside."

I nodded numbly and climbed inside the fighter, the glass 'hood' closing over me as I sat down. Obi-Wan glanced back at the doors to make sure nobody was watching us. "Arfour, relay scramble code five care of the old folks' home."

Arfour beeped and a small satellite dish appeared out of the top of the wing. Yoda was sitting with Mace Windu in a meditation chamber as a holographic image of Obi-Wan appeared in front of them. "We've successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for, and he seems to know Petra."

"Do you think these clones are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No master, there appears to be no motive."

"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan. Clear, your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot." Yoda said.

"Yes Master. They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No; whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council." Mace said.

"Into custody, take this Jango Fett. Bring him here; question him, we will." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master; I will report back when I have him."

The hologram of Obi-Wan fades. "Blind we are if creation of this clone army we could not see." Yoda said.

Mace sighed. "I think it is time to inform the senate that our ability to use the Force has diminished."

Yoda shook his head. "Only the Dark Lords of the Sith know of our weakness. If informed the senate is, multiply our adversaries will. And, there is the matter of this bounty hunter having something to do with Petra Skywalker; dangerous, that could prove to be."

Obi-wan rushed away and he ran to the landing platform where Jango's ship, the Slave I was sitting. "Dad, look!" Boba shouted as Obi-Wan charged through the door. Jango was now in his full armor and rocket pack. "Boba, get on board"

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and deflected the blaster bolts that Jango fired at him. Jango fired his rocket pack and flew up to a tower. Jango sent an explosive towards Obi-Wan which knocked him on his feet and his lightsaber several feet away. Obi-Wan stood up to grab his lightsaber but Boba fired on him from the ship, sending him onto his back and even farther away from his lightsaber. Jango came down from the tower and wrestled with Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan wasn't easy to take down. They grappled and fought, punching, kicking, and throwing each other around. Obi-Wan slid to the ground then stood up, extending his hands to retrieve his lightsaber but Jango fired a thin wire around both his wrists and drug him across the platform. Obi-Wan managed to stand up and leveraged the wire around a pillar and pulled Jango back down. Jango crashed to the ground, which sent his rocket pack flying and exploding into another tower. Jango moved to fire at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan charged at him and kicked him in the chest sending him over the platform.

"Oh, not good" Obi-Wan said as he realized he was still secured to Jango; he too slid over the edge and dangled over the end of the building as Jango struggled to hang onto the slick surface. Jango reaches with his right hand to his left and releases the wire from his device, sending Obi-Wan off the building and freeing himself to climb back up. Obi-Wan used the freefall to free himself from the wire and wrap it around a pole; he used the force to help him jump and landed on a balcony below. Jango reached his ship and went inside, hitting his head on the door as it shut. The ship lifted off the platform as Obi-Wan emerged from the doors again, calling his lightsaber to him and igniting it; Obi-Wan pulled a homing device out of his robe and threw it onto the hull of the ship as the ship left the platform. Obi-Wan returned to the fighter and climbed in.

"Guess it didn't work." I said as he sat down and started the engines. His silence made me feel guilty; now he'd have to chase the bounty hunter who knows where. We followed the signal of the homing device. Obi-Wan guided the ship into the hyperspace ring and we leapt into hyperspace. When we disengaged from the ring, we were facing the planet of Geonosis, which had a large asteroid field surrounding it. This would be fun to pilot through.

As we followed behind them into the field, it seemed that they were slowing up. "They've discovered the homing device" Obi-Wan said without emotion.

"Obi-Wan, do you want to know why I seemed to know him?"

"Later; I have to concentrate." He said shortly. The computer beeped rapidly in warning. "Sonic charges…stand by."

The charge detonated but Obi-Wan kept the fighter ahead of the shockwave that sprayed rocks and debris everywhere. Another sonic charge came towards us but Obi-Wan again maneuvered away from it and its shockwave. We followed Jango into a narrow tunnel of an asteroid but he disappeared when we emerged; he was above the asteroid and fired at us as we emerged. Thankfully he wasn't hitting us. "Oh blast this is why I hate flying."

The fighter rocked violently and I saw a laser blast hit us. "It wasn't too serious; we can still make it to the planet." I said. "As long as he doesn't shoot our wing off." I muttered under my breath.

The computer beeped again. A torpedo was headed straight for us. Obi-Wan tried to out-maneuver the torpedo but it was no use. "Prepare to jettison the spare parts canisters. Fire them now!" I heard the nervousness in Kenobi's voice and did as he said. He landed on the far side of an asteroid as there was a huge explosion behind us. The Slave I flew past us and landed on the planet as we waited on the asteroid. We both took the time to collect our breaths. "That was too close." I said.

"Maybe I should have let you pilot" Obi-Wan said with a hint of humor in his voice. "Well, I think we've waited long enough. Arfour, follow his last known trajectory." We lifted off the asteroid and again set our course for Geonosis. As we descended onto the planet, we were greeted by the sight of numerous Trade Federation ships. "There's an unusual concentration of Federation ships over there. "

"That's very unusual; maybe Geonosis is one of their bases." I said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Obi-Wan guided the ship to an open clearing amidst rocks and landed. We got out of the fighter and looked around. This place gave me the creeps; occasionally, we heard weird cries that echoed through the canyon. Obi-Wan checked where we were then headed off for a narrow trail. I followed him closely, looking back over my shoulder constantly as if something was watching us. The trail we climbed was steep and narrow…very narrow. A loud and bloodcurdling cry pierced the air and scared me so much I nearly fell off the side of the trail but Obi-Wan caught me in time and steadied me. Silence surrounded us again but it was a heavy silence; almost as if the ground around us and everything else were holding its collective breath. Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber but didn't ignite it. We rounded the corner and were attacked by a Massiff, a dog-sized lizard. This was no ordinary lizard; it had cruel fangs and sharp claws; it lunged at Obi-Wan but obi-wan killed it. A second Massiff came from behind but I ignited my lightsaber and stabbed it in the neck then kicked it over the cliff, sending it to its death hundreds of feet below. Obi-Wan kicked the dead Massiff off the cliff and continued up the trail disengaging his lightsaber; I followed behind. I had the strange feeling we were heading more and more into a trap.

"You okay?" Obi-Wan asked as he stopped on a wide flat portion of the trail.

"I'm fine" I answered shakily. That was the first time I had killed anything with a lightsaber.

He placed his hand on my arm and calmed my racing heart with the Force. It was getting darker so Obi-Wan pulled out his electronic binoculars from his belt and put them to his eyes. He focused and saw between fifty and a hundred Federation starships in neat rows. He turned them off and put them back on his belt. "What was it?" I asked.

"Not something good, I promise you." He replied and continued on up the trail. We soon came to a small window-like opening. Obi-Wan went in first then motioned for me to follow; what we soon saw were immense pillars, gothic arches, and vaulted roofs. It seemed deserted and completely empty as we started to cross the square but suddenly we heard voices. Obi-Wan pulled me behind a pillar just as I said something out loud but he clamped his hand over my mouth and held me to him. Soon we saw the faces of the voices: Poggle the Lesser, archduke of Geonosis, his aid, Count Dooku and Nute Gunray walked past slowly. I had never heard nor seen Count Dooku but I couldn't move either, Obi-Wan held me so tightly against him.

"Now we must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Dooku said as he passed us.

"What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk." Nute said viciously.

"I am a man of my word Viceroy." Dooku said flatly.

I felt Obi-Wan's grip tighten on my arm and mouth. So Dooku was behind the assassination attempts.

"With these new battle droids we've built for you, Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy" Poggle said as they moved out of view. The group soon moved out of earshot and obi-Wan released me. He waited a couple of minutes then followed them. He walked quietly and listened; he heard voices and made his way up the stairs with me behind him. He held up his hand to me when he saw a shaft of light coming up through the floor. We bent down and looked down through the crack, barely breathing.

"As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support gentlemen. Our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support; when their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than anything in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed and the Republic will agree to any demands we make." Dooku said as they sat around a conference table. I looked at obi-Wan; it sounded like there would soon be a full-scale war on the Republic's hands.

"The Banking Clan will sign your treaty" San Hill said.

"The Techno Union army….is at your disposal, Count." Wat Tambor said.

"Good…" Dooku said. Obi-Wan shook his head and left down the stairs quickly. I followed him down the stairs, only fully breathing when we reached the bottom of the stairs. He quickly walked across the square back down the trail to the fighter with me fighting to keep up. Obi-Wan activated the transmitter dish.

"The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal; Coruscant's too far. Arfour can you boost the power?" Obi-Wan asked.

Arfour beeped a no. "Then we'll have to try something else."

Obi-Wan stepped into the cockpit but I stayed out by Arfour. "Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo; it's much closer. Anakin, Anakin do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi; Anakin? He's not on Naboo; I'm going to try and widen the search…I do hope nothing's happened to him."

He tapped some buttons on the display. "That's Anakin's tracking signal but it's coming from Tattoine. What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo." Obi-Wan got out of the fighter.

"You didn't tell him that; you told him not to do anything without the council's approval." I said crossing my arms.

"Don't start with me right now, Skywalker." He walked to Arfour. "We don't have much time; Anakin? Anakin you do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. My long range transmitter has been knocked out, retransmit this message to Coruscant."

As Obi-Wan recorded the message, Artoo on Tattoine listened and made some adjustments to make the transmission clear. Anakin and Padme, after attending Shmi's funeral *I'll explain all this later* came back on the ship and listened to Obi-Wan's transmission. Padme pressed a button and transmitted the message to Coruscant as asked. "We have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray and Count Dooku are behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an…wait, wait!"

As both Anakin and Padme and the Jedi Council listened, we were attacked by a destroyer droid. The hologram was cut off before we could finish and we were knocked unconscious and taken prisoner. When Obi-Wan came to, he found himself in a force field, restrained by blue electric bolts. I found myself in a cell with my hands tied to the wall and my cheek smarting. I wet my lips and tasted blood. This wasn't good at all. Count Dooku approached Obi-wan. "Traitor!" obi-Wan said accusingly.

"This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far, this is madness." Dooku said unconvincingly.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku" Obi-wan said.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I promise you I will petition immediately to have you and your wife set free." Dooku responded.

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long; we both have work to do…and what makes you think she's my wife?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just observation. May I ask why a Jedi Knight and Padawan are all the way out here on Geonosis?" Dooku asked.

"We've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Obi-Wan said coolly.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them." Dooku replied.

"Well who can blame them, but he is here I can assure you." Obi-Wan said, undaunted and unconvinced of Dooku.

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive…I could use his help right now." Dooku said sadly.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." Obi-Wan said staunchly.

"Don't be so sure my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice, just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate but he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have." Dooku said matter-of-factly.

"The truth?" obi-Wan asked.

"The truth. What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the dark lord of the Sith?" Dooku said.

"No, that's not possible; the Jedi would be aware of it." Obi-Wan said, not wanting to believe it.

Dooku shook his head. "The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

Now it was Kenobi's turn to shake his head. "I don't believe you."

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. He was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help; he told me everything. You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith." Dooku came closer to Obi-Wan.

"I will never join you, Dooku" Obi-Wan said strongly.

Dooku turned to leave. "It may be difficult to secure your release….and her's."

"Let her go, Dooku; she's innocent in this." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I wouldn't be so sure. However, I'm not entirely heartless; I will let you two say your goodbyes." Dooku left and walked into my cell. He motioned to two of the guards and they picked me up, rather roughly, and carried me into Obi-Wan's holding cell. They threw me down on the ground and left.

"What have they done to you?" Obi-Wan asked, worry and love etched across his features.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I've been hit a lot harder." I responded with a smile.

"This is my fault; I asked you to come." He hung his head.

"I was the one who agreed, Kenobi; don't apologize or think it's your fault." More than anything I wanted to go to him and hug him but the forcefield would keep me from doing so.

Silence hung between us for a few minutes. "Petra, I love you."

"I Love you too, Kenobi."

About an hour later we found ourselves chained to a cart in a dark tunnel. It didn't seem like there was anything to say to each other; I didn't know if Anakin and Padme had even gotten our message and if they'd try to help us or not…I felt a tear slide down my cheek; I didn't want to die like this.

"We'll be okay." Obi-Wan said, looking over at me.

"Yeah sure…" I said in reply, sniffling back tears.

He leaned toward me and I met him in the middle; our lips met and we kissed one last time…as far as we knew.

The cart lurched forward and we were bathed in harsh sunlight. As we were led off the cart, I used the force to pull one of my hairpins out and I held it in my hand. I wasn't sure if I could pick the lock of the chains that bound me but I was going to try; and die trying if I must.

A few minutes later, after our hands were chained and secured above our heads, we saw another cart come out of the same tunnel. For one instant, my heart leapt with hope but then plummeted to the bottom of my stomach. Anakin and Padme were in this next cart, chained just like we were, not here to rescue us.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message." Obi-Wan said as they were led to the pillars beside us.

"We re-transmitted it just as you had requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you." Anakin said sheepishly as he was chained to the pillar beside me.

Obi-Wan looked up at his own hands then looked back at Anakin. "Good job" he said sarcastically.

There was a deafening roar as Poggle the Lesser, Count Dooku, Nute Gunray and the two Fetts arrived in the archducal box. Poggle said something but whatever it was seemed to have an effect as the crowd cheered even more. There were sounds like doors opening, and indeed four doors were opening around the arena. Four monsters emerged from the tunnels: a Reek, two Nexu, and an Acklay. They were being driven towards us but they didn't need much help. Once they saw us they headed straight for us. I started fiddling with the lock and struggled to get the hair pin in correctly to unlock it. "I have a bad feeling about this" Anakin said.

I briefly looked over at Padme and saw that she was trying to get herself free. Finally the lock clicked and my hand was free. I didn't know what else to do but climb the pillar so that's what I did…although it was tougher than it looked. "Just relax, concentrate" I heard Obi-Wan say as I started the hard climb up the pillar.

"What about them?" Anakin asked, looking up at me.

Obi-Wan turned and saw me climbing. "They seem to be on top of things."

The reek charged at Anakin; Anakin jumped and leapt onto the back of the Reek then wrapping part of his chain around the animal's horn, tearing it free from the post. The Acklay had Obi-Wan in its sights as it charged towards him. Obi-Wan ducked and narrowly missed the creature's stabbing claw as it sliced the chain and freed him.

The largest nexu started towards my pillar, snarling and growling. I got to the top but already he was halfway up the pillar. Thoughts raced through my head but only one seemed to have any reality. I gripped my chain in both hands and waited; when I assumed he was close enough, I jumped and kicked him in the side of the face, making him lose his balance and sliding down the pillar. It didn't deter him long and I felt him below me as I tried to climb the pillar again. I reached the top but I felt him grab my foot *thank goodness for Jedi boots* and pull me down, drawing his claws across my back. I screamed in pain as I felt the claws dig into my skin. I could feel the blood already dripping and realized my shirt had been torn. I kicked him in the jaw with the heel of my boot, angry from being in this situation and angry from being forced to fight for my life and it was enough to force him completely off the pillar. I made it to the top but as I looked down at the nexu, roaring and pacing back and forth, I knew it was futile. But I was going to go down fighting.

I pulled another hairpin out of my hair and picked the other lock, both of my hands now free. The Acklay that obi-wan had been fighting was chasing him around the pillars, crashing into his and causing the two pillars, Obi-Wan's and mine to topple over. I had just enough sense left in me to jump before it was too late, but the nexu was a little less than smart. As my pillar came crashing down into the sand, it crushed…more like squashed the creature under its weight. Obi-Wan threw a spear into the Acklay as it came bearing down on me but it only slowed it down. "Nice of you to join me, Skywalker." Obi-Wan said, helping me up.

"Very funny, Kenobi." I said in response.

"Go." Obi-Wan shouted. I looked and saw Anakin and Padme on the reek. I picked myself up and ran to the reek; Padme extended her hand as I jumped up, with Obi-Wan not far behind me. I gave him a hand and he swung up behind me. We were all safe for the time-being but we all knew that was short-lived.

Destroyer droids rolled into the arena and surrounded us. "This would be a really good time for some intervention" I said muttering under my breath. I noticed Padme also had a torn shirt and marks across her back; my back now was stinging and throbbing from the encounter but I realized I may have gotten sand into the cuts. Out of nowhere, hundreds of Jedi ignited their lightsabers around the arena. Thousands of droids started to pour into the arena and Mace Windu jumped down out of the archducal box. Blaster fire started suddenly as the Jedi rushed into battle. Two Jedi near us tossed Obi-Wan, Anakin, and me three lightsabers; Anakin freed himself from his chains, and I freed Obi-Wan from his.

The reek spooked and we were thrown off. I ignited my lightsaber and deflected the bolts of blaster fire. I had never been involved in any sort of battle and was thankful Obi-Wan spent some extra time with me on lightsaber instruction. Obi-Wan and I were at one point fighting back to back but that didn't last long; soon he and Mace were fighting back to back with me beside them. The reek charged at us and Obi-Wan shoved me down, protecting me with his body. The reek ran past and chased Mace, but Jango Fett killed the reek with one shot. Obi-Wan helped me stand up. "Thanks" I said.

"No problem" He replied, never failing to deflect the fire from the droids.

Mace had by this time finished Jango off by lobbing off his head. "Obi-Wan, behind you!" I yelled. He turned and saw the Acklay rearing up behind him. He cut off two of the acklay's claws and then stabbed it in the head, killing it. Five minutes later, the droids stopped firing and all was still.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order…now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared." Count Dooku shouted from the archducal box.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered with, Dooku!" Mace yelled in response.

"Then, I am sorry, old friend." The droids leveled their blasters at us. Padme looked up.

"Look!" She shouted and the Jedi looked up into the sky. Several Jedi gunships filled with clone troopers were descending into the arena. Yoda was standing in one of the gunships. "Around the survivors a perimeter create!"

I started towards one of the gunships but I felt my arms lifted up and my feet leaving the ground. Two Geonosians had grabbed my arms and were now carrying me up to the archducal box. Somehow I had lost my lightsaber; I was now looking down on the group of Jedi and I saw Obi-Wan looking around for me. I yelled his name and his head jerked upwards. I saw fear and anger cross into his eyes but also helplessness. I joined Dooku and the others in the archducal box, although unwillingly. The Jedi gunships left the arena with the surviving Jedi and troopers.

"How pleasant of you to join us, my dear" Dooku said in his charming tone of voice.

"Let me go." It was all I could do not to reach out and slap the man, however old he was.

He shook his head and walked into the tunnel, followed by Poggle, Nute and the others; the Geonosians held me by the arms as we walked further into the tunnel. We walked into a huge command center filled with viewscreens. "All our communications have been jammed; we are under attack." Poggle said. Well, it was pretty obvious they were being attacked.

"The Jedi have amassed a huge army" Nute said. "We must send all available droids into battle."

"There are too many" Dooku said grimly. "They will soon have us surrounded."

"Serves you right" I said.

"Do not think, my dear, that the troopers will pick and choose their targets." Dooku turned and looked at me with a grim smile on his face.

"This is not going well at all" Nute said. The Neimodian was quite annoying.

"Order a retreat. I am sending all my warriors deep into the catacombs to hide." Poggle said.

"We must get the cores of our ships back into space." Rune Haako stated.

"I'm going to Coruscant after I take this woman to a friend of mine. My master will not let the Republic get away with this treachery." Dooku said. Poggle crossed to Dooku and handed him something.

"The Jedi must not find our designs for the ultimate weapon. If they have any idea of what we're planning to create we are doomed." He said in his strange language.

"I will take the designs with me. They will be much safer with my master." Dooku replied. He motioned to the Geonosians to take me away; they led me to a small ship. One of the creatures sat down and the ship lifted out of the tunnel and away over the sand to a hangar. We got there and they set me inside a ship and made sure I was bound to the chair.

I fell into unconsciousness so I don't really remember anything of the duel between Anakin and Obi-Wan, Count Dooku and Yoda. What I do remember is leaving the hangar with Dooku and a droid in the cockpit and landing at some unknown planet.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had been injured in their duel with Dooku; Obi-Wan with a wound to his arm and leg, Anakin with a severed right arm. Padme and Yoda took the two of them back to Coruscant to be treated for their wounds. I was listed as missing in action. All the Jedi knew about my whereabouts was that I was last seen with Count Dooku. Anakin and Padme returned to Naboo, marrying upon their arrival.

"Do you believe what count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate? It doesn't feel right" Obi-Wan said to Mace and Yoda as they discussed the reason for the war.

"Joined the dark side, Dooku has. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now." Yoda said in reply.

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate" Mace observed.

Yoda nodded his head. "I agree."

"Where is your apprentice?" Mace asked.

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home. I have to admit, without the clones it would not have been a victory." Obi-Wan said.

"Victory? Victory you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun the Clone War has." Yoda said sadly.

There was a moment of silence. "Master Yoda we must find Petra Skywalker."

"A citizen of the Republic and a Jedi she is, Obi-Wan. Find her we will." Yoda answered.

"I fear she is in grave danger." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, your feelings for this woman appear to be strong. Are you in love with her?" Mace asked.

"I care for her, Master; Qui-gon entrusted her and Anakin to my care…and I've let her be captured." Obi-Wan said, hanging his head.

"She will be found, Obi-Wan. The Jedi council will make that one of their highest priorities, I assure you." Mace said and looked out the window at the skyline of Coruscant.

My own thoughts were dwelling on Obi-Wan, Anakin and the Jedi as I laid in captivity at the hands of Asajj Ventress. I knew only that she had hatred of the Jedi now and especially of Obi-Wan.

As I faded back into unconsciousness, I wondered how long it would be before I'd be found, if ever…

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	4. Chapter Four: The Calamities of War

**MY FRONT PORCH LOOKING IN PART 4**

When I opened my eyes, I saw blackness. Then, painfully blinding light pierced my eyes. I didn't remember much of the past couple of days, just that whenever the light came on, pain filled my body. This time, though, nothing happened.

"We will forgo our usual routine for today." A female voice said. "I want some cooperation from you."

"You'll be here a while then." I expected a jolt of electricity or a slap on the cheek but there was none. I left my eyes closed; it was less painful if they were.

"You are my key to obi-wan Kenobi; he will come after you if the council allows." She continued.

"What do you want with him?" I asked, thoroughly committing to not give her anything she wanted.

I almost heard her smile. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"I could really care less" I answered, my face leaning against the wall that I was chained to.

She moved closer to me. Risking pain, I opened my eyes to look at her. "I am Asajj Ventress, apprentice of Count Dooku."

"Congratulations" I muttered.

She reached over and slapped me on the cheek, and not too gently either. "Soon you will learn to fear me."

"I don't fear anyone who uses fear as a tactic." I retorted back. Searing, painful jolts of electricity coursed through my body. It felt like electricity anyway; exactly what it was I don't know. This went on for several more hours until I finally passed out into blissful darkness.

"Obi-Wan where are you headed?" Siri asked as she caught up with Obi-Wan in the Temple.

"The Council has called an emergency meeting; they wanted me to be there because they have a lead on Petra's whereabouts" He answered without looking at her or slowing his stride.

"Where is she?" Siri asked again.

"I don't know, Siri. They wouldn't tell me anything." He replied.

She touched his arm and he slowed down. "I want to help."

He turned to look at her. "And why might I ask?"

"Because you've been grouchy lately and I'm tired of it. Besides I miss making her mad; she always gets so riled" Siri replied.

"I'm not in the mood to discuss this with you." He turned to leave.

"Maybe you're just so in love with her you can't see straight." She retorted.

He stopped and clinched his fists. "That has nothing to do with this."

She crossed her arms and nodded. "It has everything to do with this; because once upon a time you told me you loved me."

"That was a long time ago, Siri; things have changed." He answered.

"So you have no feelings for me?" she quipped as he walked off.

"I'm late" was his reply as he walked off.

Siri watched him leave; ever since we had first met, a rivalry had ensued between us over Obi-Wan, even though he was married to me. She didn't know that of course; neither one of us planned to tell her that either. Some things were better left unsaid.

"We have news that Petra is being held by Asajj Ventress." Mace said as the Council meeting came to order.

"Do we know why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, but we suspect Count Dooku was responsible. He was the last one seen with her." Mace replied.

Obi-wan sighed. "I request to be sent after her."

"Your feelings for her, you must bury. Hinder you, they will" Yoda said. "But your request, granted it is, if at least another Jedi you take with you."

"Are Anakin or Siri scheduled to be on a mission anytime soon?" Obi-wan asked.

"No. They can both go with you if you would prefer" Mace said.

Obi-Wan bowed. "Be careful, you must Obi-Wan. Asajj, very dangerous she is, as you know. May the Force be with you" Yoda said. Obi-Wan left the council room and ran into Anakin.

"Master, Siri told me that you were headed to the Council chambers." Anakin said.

"They know where Petra is. We're going after her." Obi-Wan replied.

"We?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, 'we.' I plan to ask Siri to go along." Obi-Wan said.

"If Petra finds out about you two…" Anakin began.

"She'll kill me, I know; but I trust Siri to go with us. Siri won't make a move on me if that's your concern; getting your sister back is my concern. Now go find Siri and meet me on the landing platform in twenty minutes." Obi-Wan walked off without waiting for a reply or giving Anakin further instructions. As Obi-Wan walked to the landing platform, thoughts of 'Is she all right; is she even still alive?' raced through his mind. He ran through a quick pre-flight and started the engines as Siri and Anakin boarded.

"Come on, Kenobi; let's go save Skywalker." Siri said as she sat behind Obi-Wan.

"Master, if you prefer I could pilot." Anakin said as he strapped in behind Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan didn't reply as he pulled up on the stick and guided the ship out of Coruscant's atmosphere. He set the course given to him by the Council and engaged hyperspace.

"He won't come after me" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Surely he loves you enough to come rescue you." Asajj replied.

"How do you know he loves me?" I snapped back. I winced as another jolt hit me. "Besides, if he does come he'll make you wish you didn't touch me." I heard quick footsteps then felt a hard slap on the cheek.

"You will cooperate if it's the last thing I make you do." Asajj said angrily. A beeping on the wall indicated an incoming transmission. She tapped it open and a hologram of Count Dooku appeared.

"We have just received word: Obi-Wan Kenobi has left Coruscant on a rescue mission for the girl."

"Is there anyone else with him?" Asajj asked coolly.

"Only two other Jedi, Anakin Skywalker and Siri Tachi. They shouldn't pose much of a problem. Report back when you have defeated them." The hologram of Dooku disappeared and it appeared Asajj's anger had cooled for the moment. She went over to the wall and picked up a black mask. She walked back over to me, holding it up for me to see.

"What's that?" I asked, even though I was trying to act disinterested.

"This, my dear, is something I have reserved for your husband. Knowing Kenobi he won't put up much of a fight…then again, your life is what he'd be trying to save; though it's not much to save." She smirked and I rolled my eyes. Something again started beeping as monitors seemed to come alive.

"Ship detected, belonging to the Jedi Order of the Republic; three life signs on board. Course of action?"

"Let them land." Asajj said.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Siri said as Obi-Wan landed the ship.

"I'm going in alone. More than likely Asajj is just after me." He replied as he stood up.

"Master, going in there alone would be suicide. Besides, the council sent us with you." Anakin said firmly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I need to do this alone." He walked to the ramp of the ship, but Siri stopped him.

"Listen, I know you want to save her yourself but you'll need backup" she touched his arm.

"Siri, this could be an ambush; if I go in alone, and don't come back out, then you'll know to get more help. But this is something I should do myself." He replied, shaking his head.

She kissed him on the lips quickly. "You'd better bring her and you out safely in one piece. If you're not out of there within three hours we'll get help."

He shook his head again and pulled the hood up over his head, walking down the ramp and into the dark cave-like structure. He ignited his lightsaber, using it and the Force to guide him through the dark. He didn't feel anything but darkness around him. He heard a noise behind him but before he could turn to meet it, he was stunned and unconscious.

I had been asleep…although it was very uncomfortable when I heard a lot of noise. Too tired and weak to even open my eyes I just stayed still, fearing more torture. "Finally, I have both Kenobis in my care. This should be interesting."

My eyes snapped open suddenly, traveling to the figure chained beside me, whose face was covered with the black mask. He turned his head to look at me but didn't get very far. I figured the mask and the way he was chained inhibited his movements. Asajj left the room for a few minutes. "Some rescue this turned out to be, Kenobi" I said jokingly.

"You don't have to rub it in Skywalker." He replied with no trace of humor. "How are you?"

"I've been better." I said, not wanting to make him feel worse. Really, I was horrible: the wounds from the arena battle were infected and sore, the torture scars were painful each time I moved, and I was pretty sure I had a few cracked or broken ribs. Asajj returned before we could continue our conversation.

She tapped a few buttons on the torture control panel and I could tell she raised she amount of voltage. Each time she had tortured me, I kept back the cries that threatened to escape but now, the pain was too great NOT to cry out. Over my own screams, I heard Obi-Wan's voice. "Let her go!" He struggled to free himself from the chains but he was prohibited from using the Force.

Siri paced back and forth in the ship. "It's been three and a half hours. I say we go get help."

"Maybe we should give him another half-hour. He could have run into trouble" Anakin said.

She continued pacing. "Fine, if he's not back within thirty minutes, we will contact the Jedi and ask for clone troopers."

Anakin sighed. Siri stopped pacing and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure your sister is all right. She's strong like Obi-wan; they'll both be fine." She smiled at him even though she was equally skeptical.

"Your wife and I have had a lovely time; it'd be a shame to let her go so soon." Asajj smiled smugly. She pressed the button again. Obi-Wan's anger was nearly at the boiling point.

"Your deal is with me, not with her, so let her go." Obi-Wan said angrily.

Asajj stepped over to me and slapped me on the cheek. "Your wife is very strong; she's survived several days of this. I wonder if you are as strong."

"I'm sending word. I don't want to think of what might be happening to them right now." Siri said as she prepared a transmission. "This is Jedi Knight Siri Tachi; I request to speak with the Jedi council."

A Jedi answered her. "The Council is in session, but I can…"

"This is an emergency; I need to speak with them now." She said firmly.

"Yes, Master Tachi." The Jedi muted the communication as she rolled her eyes and waited.

"Master Tachi, news for us you have?" Yoda asked as the transmission was transferred to the Council chambers.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Obi-Wan went in after Petra about four hours ago and he hasn't returned. We haven't heard anything from him or her. What should we do?" Siri asked worriedly.

Yoda stroked his chin in thought. "Wait for help, you must. Clone troopers we will send."

"Thank you Master Yoda. We will wait for reinforcements. Tachi out." She closed the transmission and leaned back in the chair.

"So help me Asajj, if I ever get out of these chains…" Obi-Wan began.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Ooh, I'm shaking." Asajj said sarcastically.

A battle droid entered the chamber. "We detected a transmission from the Jedi ship to Coruscant; they're sending reinforcements."

"Typical of the Jedi: sending backup." Asajj shook her head.

"You can do whatever you want with me, just please let her go." Obi-wan said, pleadingly.

"Somehow I doubt that." Asajj replied.

"Obi-Wan, I'm not worth your life." I said, not wanting to leave Kenobi in her hands.

"Well, now that I think about it, I really only wanted Obi-Wan. Now that I have him, you are no longer needed." Asajj said, looking at me. She waved her hand and my chains released, dropping me to the floor. I winced and sucked in a breath. She nodded to the battle droids. "Take her outside and leave her there. The other two will come after her."

The battle droids, five of them, picked me up by the arms. Everything inside me screamed to fight to stay but the physical strength was not there. I locked eyes with Obi-Wan and I saw tears sliding down his cheeks. The battle droids dumped me outside of the cave entrance, the cold evening air making my sides hurt worse. I looked up and saw a ship sitting several hundred feet from me before I passed out.

"What's that?" Anakin nearly shouted as he stood up, looking out the cockpit window. Siri pulled out some binoculars and adjusted them for night.

"It's a person; it's Petra." She said. Anakin was out the door before Siri finished my name and ran over to me.

Anakin picked me up and carried me back to the ship. "Let's go."

"But what about Obi-Wan?" Siri asked.

"Petra's barely alive; Obi-Wan can hang on a couple of days." Anakin laid me down on a bunk and started the engines.

"Anakin, we can't leave him!" She argued.

"I love Obi-Wan too, but Petra is more important to me." He set the coordinates back to Coruscant and configured the hyperspace coordinates as the ship left the planet. Before Siri could object any further the ship was in hyperspace and we were on our way back to Coruscant.

"Malee, how is she?" Anakin asked as he made his twentieth trip to see me in the infirmary.

Malee shook her head. "She still has a high fever and her wounds won't heal. We've tried everything to bring her fever down and we've tried healing her wounds but she just won't recover. I finally was able to sedate her. But other than that, I don't know what else we can do for her."

"Maybe this is connected with Obi-Wan still being with Asajj. Petra knows he's there." Anakin observed. "The Council is gathering clone troops and tomorrow morning we're going back for him."

"Something needs to be done. If I can't heal her wounds or bring her fever down, she'll die." Malee shook her head again sadly. I started to toss and turn and moan in pain, Obi-Wan's pain adding to my own. I was unaware of what Malee and Anakin were saying, but I was aware of what Obi-Wan was going through. Malee sedated me again, my body relaxing somewhat and me drifting back into a painless sleep.

"We've been surrounded by clones!" A battle droid exclaimed.

Asajj closed her hand into an angry fist. "Evacuate; this Jedi is not worth our surrender." She bent down next to Obi-Wan. "It's been lovely but we really must be going. Don't think this is the last time we'll see each other, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I assure you, this is only the beginning." And with that, she turned out of the chamber and into a waiting ship.

Siri motioned to the clone troops to follow her into the cave. They did so quietly and slowly. She ignited her lightsaber and let the Force guide her to Obi-Wan. They met a couple of battle droids, which she killed quickly. She untied Obi-Wan and pulled the mask off his head. "Petra, is she all right?" He asked wearily.

"She's back on Coruscant; but I think it's time you join her." Siri said, supporting him. A trooper supported Obi-Wan on the other side and they walked back to the waiting ship. They laid him down on a bunk and he passed out. The clone troopers filed back onto the ship and they left for Coruscant.

"Come on, Petra; please respond to this." Malee pleaded as she injected me with another fever reducer. She dabbed my forehead with a cool wet cloth but it wasn't making much of a difference. She was about to administer another pain reliever when they brought in Obi-Wan.

"He's not as bad as Petra is. He just has a few bruised ribs and some other injuries. You two better leave." Barriss said to Anakin and Siri. Anakin started to protest but knew that his presence wouldn't help any. He and Siri left in silence. Anakin went to Padme's apartments but he just paced back and forth there. Padme got nothing out of him so she just let him be.

Barriss was able to heal Obi-Wan within a few minutes. "How's Petra doing?" She asked.

"She's still not responding to the medication." Malee replied. "She…" Malee trailed off when she saw my vital signs. My fever started going down, responding to her recent dose of fever reducer. Malee looked at Barriss and started to heal my injuries again. This time, she was able to heal them.

"Obi-Wan being rescued must have helped." Barriss observed. Malee nodded and smiled as my eyes fluttered open.

I opened my mouth to talk. "Shh, don't talk. You need your rest. Obi-Wan is here beside you." Malee said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm thirsty" I said hoarsely. Malee nodded and brought me back a glass of water. She helped me to sip it. Painful as it was, I hadn't had a drink of water in several days. I drank the whole glass of water and two more. She let me drink more quickly than she should have and my stomach cramped as a result. She gave me a pain reliever and told me to lie back and rest. I wanted to get up and go to Obi-Wan's side but the pain reliever started taking effect and I fell asleep once more, though this time, I was more peaceful because of obi-Wan's presence.

"She's doing well, Master Kenobi. When she wakes up, I'll give her one final exam then send her home." I heard Malee say. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. Obi-Wan was standing beside me.

"She's awake." Obi-Wan said, smiling. Malee examined me one last time then left. I felt Obi-Wan's warm hand on my forehead.

"How…how long was I asleep?" I asked him. He didn't look as he had when I had seen him; he looked like he was healed and normal.

"About two days. Malee sedated you the first day and you were asleep because of that but it wore off and you were still asleep. She figured it would be better if she let you sleep and rest." He answered and smoothed back the hair that had fallen over my face. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "How about we go home? You'll be more comfortable there."

I was still sleepy from my two days' of sleep and my only response to Obi-Wan's question was a nod and I fell back asleep. Obi-Wan looked at Malee, who was standing a ways off and shook his head. He picked me up and carried me back to our quarters. "How is she?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan opened the door.

"She's fine; Malee said she'd be pretty tired the next few days, but she's recovering." Obi-Wan answered as he laid me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. He kissed me on the cheek and sat down on the couch.

"Then why do you look worried?" Anakin asked again.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. "Asajj is still out there and she got away with hurting Petra. If I ever see her again she'll regret it."

"Maybe that's what Asajj is trying to get you to feel. She knows that Petra is your weakness, Master." Anakin observed.

"Petra isn't my weakness, Padawan." Obi-Wan answered.

"Whatever you say" Anakin replied and walked out. Obi-Wan sighed again and leaned back on the couch, but he was too worried to sleep. He just sat back and meditated until he did fall asleep.

The next day, I felt good enough to get up and walk around a little, much to Obi-Wan's objections. However I griped and complained long enough that he conceded and walked with me some around the temple.

"The Jedi Council is considering conducting a search for Asajj. She can't have gotten far." Obi-Wan said as we walked around the infirmary.

"You won't be going on that will you?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I may request that someone else be considered to lead the mission." He sighed again. I rested my other hand on his arm and squeezed it.

"I'll be fine, Kenobi. Your first priority is to the Jedi, not to me." I said.

"But with your injuries…" He started.

I placed a finger on his lips. "My injuries are healing; I'm just very tired right now. Malee said I'd be back to my old self in another week or so. If the Council wants you to go, then go. I'll be right here waiting for you." I kissed him on the cheek and we made our way to the archives, or more correctly, our secret rendezvous point.

"Do you need to go back?" Obi-Wan asked, concern in his eyes.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips.

"I won't let anything ever happen to you again Skywalker." He said, the promise evident on his face.

I smiled at him. "Unfortunately my destiny isn't in your hands, Kenobi." I sighed and leaned against him.

"Now, I want to know what the connection was between you and Jango." He asked.

I took a breath. "When I was 11 a man nearly beat me to death. That's why Jango recognized me. He was the one who had beaten me. I had a few broken ribs and a punctured lung; and they've never been fully healed until a few days ago."

I felt Obi-Wan's grip tighten around me then relax. "I'm sorry. Had I known…"

"Not going wouldn't have helped either way, and you know it. You needed me." I answered, looking up at him.

He shrugged. "I suppose I did. I'm just sorry that you were…tortured."

"You didn't know. That wasn't your fault." I said reassuringly. "We should go back. I'm getting tired again."

He released me and held my arm and we started walking back to our quarters. It took a year for both of us to fully heal, even though Obi-Wan went on occasional missions. There was little to no word of Asajj or her minions for that year, but I knew the time would come. Whenever that would be.

We were talking in the infirmary when Siri ran up to us. "The Council is requesting our presence." She made a point to look at Obi-Wan when she said it; ignoring that I was standing there.

"I'll have Anakin to…" Obi-wan began.

"They want you specifically." She retorted.

Obi-Wan looked at me. "Go on; don't let me keep you." I said, smiling. He squeezed my hand and walked off with Siri. My smile faded as I watched them. They were matched in stride and height. They seemed more perfect for each other than Obi-Wan and I did. I wondered if maybe Obi-Wan had made a mistake in marrying me. Did he love her like she loved him? I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him. Did he regret marrying me? If given the chance, would he leave me for Siri? I don't know why I started questioning it now; I guess it'd always been in the back of my mind for ten years and I just never really thought about it. If I'd really been thinking, I would have known that Obi-Wan would never leave me for somebody else, except if I died or left him. I sighed and returned to my work.

"The Council got a tip that Asajj is on Genian." Siri said.

"Who gave the tip?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Talesan; remember him?" She continued. "Anyway, Asajj was supposedly seen with a bounty hunter named…Magus I think. Talesan said that Magus killed his parents several years ago."

"So are we going after them?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"Not just us. Anakin and Senator Amidala are going along." She said.

Obi-Wan stopped. "Senator Amidala? What for?"

Siri shrugged and continued on. Obi-Wan resumed walking with her. "We can't have a Senator tagging along with us. That's dangerous" He continued.

"She asked to go. Don't ask me why, Kenobi." Siri said as they arrived at the Council chambers. Mace and Yoda were standing by the door.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda. Siri filled me in on the details. When do we leave?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mace and Yoda looked at each other. "That is why we asked you to come. The Council doesn't believe you should be put on this mission."

Obi-Wan was taken aback. "Why?"

"Your feelings…in turmoil they are." Yoda said. "Trusted they cannot be."

"Master Yoda, I am the one Asajj would expect. I can keep my emotions in control. Please allow me to go." Obi-Wan pleaded.

Yoda and Mace looked at each other then at Siri. "Consider this again, we will. But make our decision final should we, circumvent us, do not." Yoda said sternly. Obi-Wan and Siri excused themselves and left.

"I don't know if you should have done that" Siri said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I can't just sit around while Asajj is on the loose; especially after what she did." His hands clinched into fists.

"How is Petra?" Siri asked, trying to divert his thoughts.

"She's fine. She still has nightmares about it though. I have to say, I'm not entirely over it myself. Sometimes I don't know whether it's me or her screaming at night…" He stopped. What he just said implied that we were living together.

"She's not your concern, Kenobi. It's not like you're married to her." Siri said walking on. Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Why do you think we're married?" He asked, fire lighting up his eyes.

She shrugged. "Just saying. It's not like I know for sure." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Unless there's something you'd like to tell me."

He looked around then lowered his voice. "We're married. We have been ever since Qui-Gon died."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm shocked at you. Married!" Siri said with feigned surprise, raising a hand to her cheek.

"Shh, keep your voice down. If the Council finds out about this they'll expel me." He said.

Siri smirked. "I could be the one to tell them. I should you know; it's my duty as a fellow Jedi."

"Siri please don't; I'm begging you. You'd be…."

"Master Yoda and Master Windu would like to see you both right away" a young Jedi said, walking up.

"We'll be there in a moment." Obi-Wan replied passively. The young Jedi nodded and walked away.

"Okay, I won't say anything about this to the Council, but you better not make me regret it." She gave him a glare then walked back to the Council chambers.

He sighed and took off after her. "This decision, reached it lightly we have not. Assigned you are for this mission." Yoda said as they walked up.

"Master Yoda, I will not let the Council down." Obi-Wan replied.

Siri crossed her arms. "Master Yoda, I have a concern I'd like to share with you."

Obi-Wan looked sharply at her. "You told me you wouldn't."

She ignored him and stepped closer to Yoda, whispering in his ear. He nodded as she stepped away. "Agreed. Go with you and young Skywalker, Siri will. She has the right to keep you from going after Asajj if she believes you will lose your control, understood?" Obi-Wan nodded. "May the Force be with you" Yoda said as he turned back into the Council chambers.

Obi-Wan and Siri walked off together. "You really thought I'd tell them about you and Skywalker?"

"Well, yeah. I mean the way you said it sounded like that was what you were going to say." He replied.

"Tell me something, Kenobi: how much do you love Petra?" She stopped and crossed her arms again.

"A lot; I, I don't know if I can describe how much. Why?" He answered.

She shrugged. "Just wondering, even though it's pretty evident on your face."

"Evident, how?" He asked.

"Like the way your eyes sparkle when you mention her name or how your eyes light up when she walks into the room; or how a smile forms when you hear her mentioned in a conversation. Just now, when I asked you about Petra your whole face lit up." Siri said, with some jealousy evident in her tone.

"I guess I need to work on that then." Obi-Wan replied. He walked off, leaving Siri alone. She looked after him, longing filling her for just a moment. How was it that someone else could steal his heart and she couldn't? Siri thought.

"Petra, I'm home." Obi-Wan said as he walked into our quarters.

"I'm in the kitchen." I replied. I looked up from the cutting board as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me.

"I love you." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you too, Kenobi, but what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Siri and I were just talking." He replied distantly.

"I won't ask." I scraped the vegetables I was cutting into the pan and stirred them.

"Tomorrow we're going after Asajj. I don't know when I'll be back." He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong then?" I asked, worry edging my tone.

"Just a feeling I have about the mission; something tells me…just forget it. I have to tell Anakin." He pulled away.

"He's in his quarters" I replied, watching him leave. Something was out of place; a bad feeling you could say. I hoped with all that was in me that Anakin and Obi-Wan would come back safely and in one piece. Anakin already had a severed right arm from his duel with Count Dooku, and Obi-Wan still had pains from his sessions with Asajj. Even though my nightmares were starting to subside, there would still be nights that I couldn't sleep or I would be asleep then wake up. Obi-Wan seemed to have worst nightmares then I did though; I worried about him whenever he was away or even at home. I sighed. I hoped this would be the last time Obi-wan would have to face Asajj.

Dinner was unusually quiet, even though Padme was eating with us. All three of them were leaving early in the morning so dinner was over quickly and there was little visiting. About 7:30 Obi-wan went to bed. I joined him, not because I was tired but because I never knew when my last night with him would be, so I just laid beside him as he held me. I eventually fell asleep and didn't know when Obi-Wan left the next morning. When I woke up, he was gone.

"Coordinates set, hyperdrive ready" Siri said as she sat in the copilot's seat beside Obi-Wan.

"Engage the hyperdrive on my mark…mark." Obi-Wan said and Siri flipped the lever to throw the ship into hyperspace.

"I still believe this is dangerous for you, Senator." Obi-Wan said and turned around to look at Padme.

"Master Kenobi, I know you have concerns but believe me, I can take care of myself." She looked over at Anakin and smiled. Obi-Wan then looked at Anakin and Anakin shrugged innocently. Obi-Wan shook his head and leaned back in the seat.

Several hours later, they had landed and met up with Talesan, who told them exactly where Asajj had been spotted. Obi-Wan insisted on going in alone but Siri of course threatened him with our secret so he backed off.

Two days came and went and Obi-Wan still wasn't home. I asked Malee every morning when I went into work if she had heard anything.

"Actually I have." She said grimly. "They're on their way back now."

"Obi-Wan…is he all right?" I asked, panic edging my tone.

"He's fine, Petra." She placed a hand on my shoulder but she had no sooner said the words when Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme walked into the infirmary. Siri wasn't with them.

I ran over to Obi-Wan and hugged him, not caring who noticed. When he didn't embrace me back, I looked at Anakin. Anakin shook his head and pulled me aside. "Siri was killed by the bounty hunter who was with Asajj. Obi-Wan nearly killed him and nearly turned to the Dark Side. He let the piece of scum live though."

I didn't know what to say. What was there to say? I turned around to hug Obi-Wan again but he was nowhere in sight.

"Malee where did he go?" I asked her. In his understandable state, there was no telling where he'd go.

"He took off for your quarters. You should go after him." She said sadly. I nodded and ran to our quarters. Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I sat next to him wrapping my arms around him. I suddenly realized just how broken up he was as I felt his body gently shake with sobs. I was on the verge of tears too, not because I was close to Siri but because it was breaking my heart to see Obi-Wan so upset. "I knew something bad would happen, I just didn't think…" he trailed off. "This is my fault."

I didn't know how Siri had died but I had a feeling it was just an accident. "It wasn't your fault."

"You don't even know, Skywalker. Leave me alone." He stood up angrily and went into the bedroom. Hardly had he spoken to me so harshly and so curtly than he just did. I considered going after him but I had a feeling it'd be best if I just let him grieve. There was little I could do but be there when he decided to open up.

Three days later, Obi-Wan was still in a down mood and he didn't talk to either me or Anakin. He wouldn't eat or drink, and my worry kept growing when he turned down two assignments to go after Asajj.

"Maybe you should try talking to him again" Anakin said as we walked around the Temple.

"I wish he'd open up to me voluntarily. I've never seen him this depressed" I replied. I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Was he this upset over Qui-Gon's death?" Anakin asked.

I shook my head. "Upset yes; not depressed."

"Why?" He looked at me.

"What do you mean? He wasn't depressed because…because he had me to lean on." I said the last part slowly and thoughtfully.

"So don't you think you should try talking to him? Maybe he's feeling alone." Anakin patted my shoulder and walked off. I sighed then slowly started back to our quarters. This would be interesting.

As I walked in, I heard a lot of noise. When I opened the door I realized what it was: pots and pans being thrown around. I nearly turned around and left but I stopped when a red-faced, crying Obi-Wan stepped out of the kitchen. Obi-Wan had never, and I mean NEVER lost his temper like this. When he saw me, it seemed as though my presence just infuriated him more.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled.

"I…to talk to you. " I answered softly and calmly.

"Why?" He shouted back.

He also had never raised his voice at me like this and it was turning my usually strong heart into butter. "Because of what happened; I…"

"You don't need to know what happened; you're like Siri; your curiosity can't ever be satisfied. Now move out of the way." He started towards me and though I knew he would never strike me, I held my hands out in front of me, which slowed him down but didn't stop him. This was ridiculous.

"Listen to me, Kenobi, you're not the first person to lose somebody he loved. Just don't act like this, please." The pleading in my voice did little to deter him. He only kept trying to leave, at which I kept pushing him back, and finally I pushed him back so hard out of frustration that he landed squarely on the couch.

"What was that for?" He asked puzzled.

"Don't yell at me and then ask why I shoved you. Get a hold of yourself, people die." I answered, my voice raised but firm.

For a minute, all that could be heard in the room was the sound of our breathing. He didn't do anything but look at me with shock on his face. I knew why: I had never raised my voice with him or shoved him in any way. "Listen Kenobi; I'm sorry I said it that way but the way you've been acting is terrible. Throwing things and getting angry won't change the fact that Siri's dead."

For yet another minute, nothing happened. Then, a floodgate of tears opened on Obi-Wan's end. He leaned forward with his head in his hands crying. I sat beside him on the couch and held him, letting him cry against me. "You know, I'm always here if you need to talk to me; and I want to talk to you about this; I hate to see you go through this alone."

"You can't understand; I can't…I can't tell you." He answered in-between sobs.

"Maybe I can't understand but I want to know so I can help you. That's what marriage is about, Kenobi." I leaned my head against his and stroked his face. Gradually his body stopped shaking from sobs and I heard him sigh softly and soon after that, I heard his even breathing. He was asleep for the first time in days, and I hoped it would be a peaceful sleep.

The next day, we ended up spending almost the entire day just talking. Eventually he talked about Siri's death, and hard for him though it was, it seemed to help him a little knowing I knew more about it. The bond he and Siri had shared was obviously a strong and deep one, but from what I could tell, Obi-Wan wasn't as much in love with Siri as he was with me. He showed me the blue warming crystal Siri had given him before she died, and he even confessed they told each other 'I love you' one last time, which for some reason didn't really bother me as I thought it would.

I decided to do something rather unusual for me a week after the day Obi-Wan finally opened up to me. I asked Malee for a sample of Siri's DNA; when she asked why I simply told her I wanted to do some checking on her history. Dubious as she was, she allowed me a sample of Siri's DNA from the archive computer. I examined it alongside my own and though the results were astounding, for some reason they didn't really amaze me. I just didn't know if I was ready to reveal this secret to Obi-Wan and Anakin yet. To be honest, I wasn't even ready for it…

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter Five: The Dark Side has Risen

**MY FRONT PORCH LOOKING IN PART 5**

"Push, Petra." Malee said. She was in our quarters helping me give birth to mine and Obi-Wan's third child. "Just one more and you're done."

I pushed hard and soon heard a baby's cry. "It's a girl!" I heard her say. I opened my eyes and saw a pink, wrinkly bundle in Malee's arms with some tufts of red hair. Immediately her crying became louder.

Malee handed her to me and I held her close, which seemed to calm her down. She settled against me and fell quiet. "Have you heard anything else from Obi-Wan or Anakin?"

Malee shook her head. "No. Unfortunately the Council has no new reports. It may be that they're too busy fighting the Separatists to send word, although I can't imagine Obi-Wan not checking in with the council. Your baby is healthy, but I want you to rest for a couple of days, all right?'

I nodded sleepily and closed my eyes. She fed the baby, burped her then laid her back beside me. A couple of days later, I was allowed to return to work. I hadn't thought of a name for the baby; I didn't want to name her without Obi-Wan. I was busy at work when I received a message on my computer saying that I was needed in the Senate. I was understandably puzzled, though I imagined it was Padme asking for me since she was pregnant. I told Malee where I was going, asked her to watch the baby and went on my way to the Senate building. Little did I realize that I was walking myself into another trap, this time set by General Grievous.

When I woke up, I found myself in a dark cell with red lights around the top. My head ached, my sides hurt and I felt sore all over. I felt the floor around me; thankfully it was dry but very cold; from the feel of the floor it seemed to be that either I was in a building or a ship. I groaned inwardly; how did I always manage to get myself into this kind of thing?

I fell asleep, but for how long I couldn't tell. I was woken by the sound of battle droids coming down the hall to my cell. "This is the one." I heard a droid say.

"Roger, roger" I heard another say in response. I rolled my eyes; at least clone troopers were intelligent; these were downright dumb. "You, get up now" one of them said. I reluctantly made my way to my feet, which was not as painful as I had anticipated. They all leveled their guns at me, but since I had no weapon, and my head was hurting enough to make me forget my Jedi training, it wasn't necessary. They prodded me into an elevator, which presently made its way up to the bridge. There, I was confronted by General Grievous, the cyborg Obi-Wan had been after several times. "Very nice of you to join us, Skywalker. Soon your husband and brother will be mine!" He said menacingly. How he ever found out the relationship between me and Obi-Wan I don't really know, but I figured Dooku had informed him.

"General, we found the Jedi; they're in hallway 328" a battle droid said.

"Activate ray shields" Grievous replied, coughing.

"Ray shields active General; our troops are moving in on them."

Grievous rubbed his hands together. "Good, good. Now it is only a matter of time."

Obi-Wan and Anakin were here on the ship; and I was powerless to stop Grievous.

A few minutes later, the doors to the bridge opened and out walked Anakin, Obi-Wan, Chancellor Palpatine and R2D2. "Ah, the Negotiator. General Kenobi; we've been waiting for you."

"Excuse me" a droid said.

"That wasn't much of a rescue; for the Chancellor or your wife." Grievous said as he snatched the lightsabers away from the droid. The smile that came over Palpatine unnerved me, and for a moment, I forgot about our situation. Great, now the leader of the Senate and Republic knew about our marriage; would he report it to the Council? As of late, he'd been interfering with the council's decisions and affairs. I could only hope he wouldn't tell them.

"And…Anakin Skywalker. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older." He coughed and wheezed.

"General Grievous; you're shorter than I expected." Anakin replied smugly.

Grievous straightened and coughed. "Jedi scum." He then walked off.

"We have a job to do Anakin, try not to upset him." Obi-Wan said calmly, with a bit of humor in his voice. After not seeing him for nearly a year, hearing his voice again and seeing him, even in this circumstance made my heart feel warm. He looked at me and smiled. I heard his voice in my mind, asking me if I was all right. I answered that I was and for a moment, I could sense his desire through our bond. He turned back to the situation.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection" He said, placing Obi-Wan's and Anakin's sabers in his cloak along with mine.

"Not this time; and this time you won't escape." Obi-Wan said.

"Artoo!" Anakin said and R2 started to go haywire…it seemed anyway. It provided a distraction as Anakin turned and called his lightsaber to him and cut his bonds, destroying the droids in front of him. Obi-wan grabbed his lightsaber and mine, tossing my lightsaber to me. Carefully yet quickly, we both cut our own bonds and started to get rid of some of the droids on the bridge. This obviously angered Grievous.

"Crush them! Make them suffer" he said as droids with electric staffs, who I later found out were called IG-100 MagnaGuards started approaching us. I managed to keep myself from fighting those things, but Obi-Wan and Anakin didn't. They quickly dispatched them however and moved in on Grievous. He picked up a staff and ignited it. "You lose, General Kenobi" he said as he thrust the staff into the window of the bridge, shattering it. He was sucked out into space as we clung to the seats and consoles. The emergency windows activated and enclosed the bridge, sealing it off. Since there is no oxygen in space, it was hard to breathe during those few seconds so we made the most of it. Anakin and Obi-Wan finished off the rest of the droids and Neimodians, at least those that didn't run off. Grievous had made his way into an escape pod and launched all of them, preventing us from escaping ourselves. We knew this by all the alarms going off on the bridge.

"All the escape pods have been launched" Anakin said with some regret.

"Grievous" Obi-Wan said sighing. He used the moment to turn to me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kenobi, really." I replied, giving him a smile. By the look on his face I knew he wasn't convinced but he was pre-occupied at the moment. He turned to Anakin.

"Can you fly a cruiser like this?" He asked.

Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat. "You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing."

Obi-Wan sat behind him. "Well?"

"Well under the circumstances I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in" Anakin said, looking back at me. I took that to mean that I should help him 'land the cruiser" as he put it. So I sat beside Obi-Wan as Palpatine strapped in behind us.

"Open all hatches; extend all flaps and drag fins" Anakin ordered and I flipped a few switches. We felt a huge jolt as part of the ship split and went floating off into space. "We lost something" he said.

Obi-Wan looked up. "Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship."

"Now we're really picking up speed" Anakin said as he adjusted his position.

"Eight plus sixty…we're in the atmosphere." Obi-Wan observed.

Anakin turned back to me. "Grab that, keep us level." So I grabbed the stick and held on, fighting to keep the ship level as we hurtled towards Coruscant. Artoo was beeping excitedly…or more correctly, hysterically; if that's possible for a droid.

"Five thousand; fire ships on the left and the right" obi-Wan said.

Anakin shook his head as he fought to slow the ship down. "We're coming in too hot."

Fireships flanked us as we basically fell to Coruscant. It wasn't making much of a difference though. Anakin and I both fought to slow the ship down but it wasn't working. We were thrown forward as we hit the landing strip. Several feet and we finally slowed to a stop. "Another happy landing" Obi-Wan said, smiling and running his hand through his hair. There was a moment's pause before we unstrapped from our seats and made our way out. Obi-Wan and I were the last ones to go. He waited until Anakin and Palpatine were out of sight before pulling me to him and kissing me. "I love you, Skywalker" he sighed as he held me for a moment.

"I love you too, Kenobi; it's been almost a year." I replied, resting my cheek on his chest.

We heard footsteps as Anakin and Palpatine walked back. "Are you two coming or not?" Anakin said. Obi-Wan quickly pulled away from me and joined Anakin, knowing that Palpatine had seen us embracing; was it possible he also heard our conversation? Obi-Wan turned and walked off the ship; I was behind him, Anakin and Palpatine behind me. We had to pick our exit carefully because there was so much debris, and when there was a large step that left the ship, Obi-wan wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me down, our eyes locking for a few seconds. There was a Jedi shuttle waiting for us and we boarded. It headed for the Senate building but I really wished it was heading back to the Temple. I stifled a yawn as we landed and Palpatine, Anakin and R2 headed off. Obi-Wan got up as well but only went to the doorway.

"You coming, Master?" Anakin queried.

"Oh no; I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council…besides someone needs to be the poster boy." Obi-Wan replied.

"Hold on, this whole operation was your idea." Anakin said.

"Let us not forget Anakin, that you rescued me from the buzz droids. And you killed Count Dooku, and you rescued the Chancellor carrying me unconscious on your back." Obi-Wan said.

"All because of your training" Anakin quipped.

"Anakin, let's be fair; today you were the hero, and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians." Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"All right, but you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time." Anakin said.

"Ninth time; that business on Cato Neimodia doesn't-doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing." Obi-Wan turned back inside the shuttle and shut the door. He sat beside me and involuntarily, I leaned against him. He pulled me closer to him as we left the landing pad and headed back to the Temple.

"Now, how did you manage to get yourself captured again?" Obi-Wan asked.

I sighed. "I got a message from the Senate asking for me; when I got there, I found myself in a trap. I didn't even realize Grievous or Palpatine were involved. I just somehow manage to always get myself into scrapes. But I have a cute rescuer." I smiled, looking up at him. He smiled back but it was a tired smile, one that didn't contain much energy. We landed at the Jedi Temple and Obi-Wan escorted me to the healing rooms, then went to the Council to make his report.

"How did Obi-Wan react to your news about the baby?" Malee asked as she healed me.

"I…I haven't told him yet" I confessed. I didn't even think about it amidst my own happiness being with him after such a long time.

"Petra Skywalker Kenobi, you have to tell him as soon as you see him next." She said.

"You're right but I didn't think the Jedi shuttle was the right place to tell him that bit of information." I replied, sitting up.

"Petra, promise me the minute you see him you will find some way to tell him." She insisted.

"Okay, when he gets home tonight I'll talk to him. How is she anyway?" I asked.

"I've kept her hidden for fear the other healers would insist I enroll her. She's fine though." She said, motioning to the closed door of her office. I sighed and lay back down. "Sleep Petra; you need your rest."

"Petra, the Council would like to talk to you" Barriss said as she walked into the healing rooms. I sat back up and looked at her.

"Why?" I asked. I suddenly grew worried; what if Palpatine had told the Council about what he saw on the cruiser? This could ruin Obi-Wan's future with the Jedi!

Her face hardened, something I rarely saw of her. "The Council will inform you. You have ten minutes." And with that, she walked out. I looked over at Malee. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"You better do as she says." Malee said.

I swung my legs off the bed and stood up, picking up my robe and lightsaber which had been placed on a chair next to the bed. As I walked to the council chambers I pulled on my robe and clipped the lightsaber on my belt. Barriss was waiting for me outside the door and escorted me into the center then sat down in her chair. Obi-Wan stood up and joined me. "Petra Skywalker, we have requested your presence because of some news delivered to us by Chancellor Palpatine." Mace Windu said. I knew what the news was and I shuddered inwardly.

"Was he telling the truth about your relationship with Master Kenobi?" Ki-Adi asked.

I kept silent; I didn't know what to say. I looked at Obi-Wan for help. "No Master, he was not."

"But it was said that you and Obi-Wan were seen embracing and kissing." Mace said.

"Master, I assure you, what the Chancellor saw was nothing more than very deep appreciation for Obi-Wan rescuing me. I apologize for how it looked." I said as humbly as possibly.

Mace and Yoda looked at each other then back at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, concur with her do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master, I concur with what she has said. We are no more than friends." Obi-Wan replied.

"Very well; you are dismissed." Mace said, directing it to me. I nodded and walked out, remembering that I had held my breath the entire time and now I was gasping for air. From what Obi-Wan told me later, the rest of the meeting went smoothly, with no more mention of the Chancellor's report.

"I think they still have suspicions though. The Chancellor must have had some sort of ulterior motive for telling the council." Obi-Wan said as we sat down to dinner. I heard the baby's crying from our bedroom and a puzzled expression crossed Obi-Wan's face.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I jumped up from the table and ran to the bedroom. I picked up the girl and brought her back. Obi-Wan's eyes widened when he saw her.

"But, you never mentioned you were pregnant in your last transmission." He said slowly.

I laughed. "I didn't want to do it over open channels; besides, I wanted it to be a surprise."

I handed the baby to him and he held her close against him. She laughed and waved her hands in the air; obi-wan caught one of them and her hand closed around his finger. "What's her name?" He asked.

"I haven't named her yet; I wanted to wait until you could help me name her." I replied, sitting down beside them.

He was silent for a minute. "I came across a couple of names once that would suit her: Mara Jade. I wonder where she got her red hair though."

"Probably from you; you have reddish-colored hair." I said, ruffling his hair. Mara giggled and then started to cry. "She's probably hungry; I'll get her a bottle." I got up from the table and went to the refrigerator and warmed up a bottle for her and handed it to Obi-Wan. He fed her the bottle and she quieted down as we ate our own dinner.

"I have a council meeting early tomorrow." He said as we finished up.

"Why?" I asked, looking over at Mara, who by this time was sleeping.

"War strategies probably. Anakin didn't make it to the briefing today." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh? Did he say why?" Knowing Anakin he was probably wrapped up in reuniting with Padme.

"He just said he was held up. The Chancellor wanted to see him, but neither one has said why." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. He shifted Mara to his other arm.

I got up from the table, taking my plate with me to the sink. "Personally I don't like the Chancellor."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because, there's just something about him that makes me uneasy." I said as I rinsed off my plate. I went back to the table and picked his up and rinsed it off.

"I agree; he meddles too much in Jedi affairs." Obi-Wan handed Mara to me and I took her back into the bedroom and tucked her into her crib. Obi-Wan finished clearing the table and putting things up then he went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Mara's a pretty sound sleeper. She should be out for a few hours." I sat beside him, leaning against him. He leaned his head on mine.

"Oh, I meant to tell you; Barriss asked the Council if you could sit in on a meeting. They said you could so you're going with me in the morning." He said as I yawned.

"Fascinating…but I'll have to take Mara part of the way there so I can drop her off with Malee." I replied sleepily.

"Are you going to enroll her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. This is one child we're keeping." I said, nearly asleep.

He fell silent and I fell asleep in his arms. A couple of hours later, I was awakened by Mara's crying. I expected to find myself on the couch, but instead I was in bed wearing a nightgown. I looked at Obi-Wan's sleeping form lying next to me. From his breathing, I knew he was sleeping fairly soundly so I got up quietly and quickly so I could take care of Mara without letting him lose sleep. I fed her, changed her and held her until she fell asleep. I looked up at the chronometer; it was only 9:30 in the evening and though I almost never went to bed that early, as soon as Mara was asleep, I placed her in her crib and fell asleep beside Obi-Wan. Neither one of us woke up until 7 the next morning.

After leaving Mara with Malee, we headed to the Council chambers. I had to keep stifling yawns because even though I slept most of the night, I still didn't get enough sleep. "You'll be sitting in Barriss' place. She wants you to represent her in this meeting, even though she'll be there with you." Obi-Wan said. I just nodded in reply. He stopped and touched my shoulder. "You'll be okay, Skywalker." He looked around and quickly kissed me on the cheek. We walked into the council chamber and Obi-Wan left my side as Barriss was standing behind her chair. We were still a bit early as three other masters hadn't arrived yet. What I didn't realize is that the other three masters were sitting in via holographic means.

"This meeting has been called because of the chancellor's request concerning Anakin Skywalker." Mace Windu said as the Council came to order. This was news to me; of course I hadn't spoken to Anakin ever since yesterday.

"Master, if I may, what was his request?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Chancellor requested a place on the Council for Anakin." Mace replied, looking over at me. I shrugged because I honestly didn't know anything about it.

"Appoint him, we shall, but the title of a master, he does not deserve." Yoda said suddenly. Mace looked over at him. Mace nodded his agreement as did all the other Jedi, including Obi-Wan.

"Petra Skywalker, agree do you?" Yoda asked, looking at me. Why me?

"Master Yoda, since I am only a representative on the Council for Master Offee, I don't believe it's my place to offer judgment on her behalf." I replied. "And, besides that, I am not a master." I didn't realize it but Barriss looked over at Yoda and smiled.

Yoda chuckled softly. "Yes, yes, a point you have, but agree with our decision, do you?"

I felt all the eyes of the Council on me. "Even though I love Anakin and I think that he is a very talented Jedi, I…I don't think he would be worthy of the title of master." I mean it was true. I loved Anakin to death but the idea of him being a master didn't set well with me; and I don't really know why.

"Then, summon young Skywalker, we will." Yoda said as a Jedi was sent to find Anakin and bring him to the Council room. I let out the breath I'd been holding and looked over at Obi-Wan. He nodded and though it was almost undetectable, he smiled at me. A few minutes later, Anakin walked in and stood in the center of the room.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine" Yoda said. I had to agree with him; this move was very disturbing.

"I understand" Anakin replied.

"You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." Mace said.

Anakin had a look of insult on his face, even though I couldn't see it since he was in front of me. "What? How can you do this? It's outrageous; it's unfair…how can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" He said angrily. At that moment, I wished he wasn't my brother.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker" Mace said with firmness in his tone.

Anakin backed down. "Forgive me, Master." He then sat down next to me. He glared at me and I shook my head at him. Obi-Wan looked over at me and shook his head.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic and have found no sign of General Grievous." Ki-Adi mundi, who was a hologram, said.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems you must sweep" Yoda said.

"It will take time; we do not have many ships to spare" Obi-Wan said.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" Ki-Adi asked.

Mace nodded. "It is critical we send an attack group there immediately."

"He's right; it's a system we cannot afford to lose." Obi-Wan said.

"It's a system I know well." Anakin said.

Mace looked sharply at him. The tension between the two of them was so thick you could have sliced it with a lightsaber. "Skywalker, your assignment is here; Kenobi must find General Grievous."

"Go, I will; good relations with the Wookiees I have." Yoda said.

"It's settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyk. May the Force be with us all" Mace said. With that said, we were dismissed. Anakin was the first to leave and Obi-Wan wasn't far behind him. I could tell that Anakin was angry, and I personally didn't want to get involved at the moment.

Barriss stopped me before I walked out. "You did well, Petra."

"I did?" That was certainly news.

She nodded. "And I am sorry I doubted what you said about the Chancellor's report. I've known Obi-Wan nearly all his life and I know that he would never break the rules like that." She smiled at me and walked out. I sighed and walked on to the infirmary. Malee asked me how it went and I told her it went okay. She didn't ask into it any further and I started working on even more filing.

"What kind of nonsense is this? Put me on the Council and not make me a Master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi; it's insulting" Anakin said angrily as he and Obi-wan walked through the temple.

"Oh calm down Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the council at your age, it's never happened before. The fact of the matter is, you are too close to the Chancellor; the council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." Obi-Wan replied, somewhat calmly.

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council" Anakin began.

"But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off" Obi-Wan said, biting off the last bit.

Anakin was obviously peeved. "That has nothing to do with this."

"The only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked a bit puzzled. "And?"

Obi-Wan took a breath. "Anakin, I am on your side; I didn't' want to put you in this situation."

"What situation?" Anakin queried.

Obi-Wan hesitated. "The council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings; they want to know what he's up to."

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason" Anakin said.

"We are at war Anakin" Obi-Wan said as they walked to an observation window.

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?" Anakin asked with his arms crossed.

"This assignment is not to be on record" Obi-Wan replied.

"The chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me; he's watched out for me ever since I arrived here." Anakin said, defending the chancellor.

"And that is why you must help us. Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired." Obi-Wan said.

"But the Senate demanded that he stay longer." Anakin retorted.

"Yes but use your feelings Anakin, something is out of place" Obi-Wan said, nearly about to lose his patience.

Anakin didn't say anything for a minute. "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the republic; against a mentor and a friend, that's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

Obi-Wan grew sober. "The council is asking you." Anakin walked off angrily as Obi-Wan shook his head and went the opposite way. He met Yoda and mace at the landing platform and they took off in a gunship.

"Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm" Obi-Wan said.

"It's very dangerous putting them together. I don't think the boy can handle it; I don't trust him." Mace said in response.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "With all due respect Master, is he not the Chosen One? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?"

"So the prophecy says" mace said.

"A prophecy that misread could have been" Yoda interjected.

"He will not let me down; he never has" Obi-Wan replied.

"I hope right you are, Obi-Wan" Yoda said. The ship landed and Yoda left. Obi-Wan and mace returned to the Temple, and by that time I was off work and back in our quarters. Obi-Wan finished up a few more things then came home. Anakin was with Padme tonight so we were eating by ourselves, with Mara of course. After we ate and cleaned up, and after Mara was asleep and in bed, we sat down on the couch to catch up some. I nearly fell asleep when I felt him tickling me. "Hey, what the…."

I looked up and saw a huge grin on his face. He kept tickling me as I struggled to get up. He didn't let me go as I laughed so hard it made my sides hurt. I got away from him eventually and he chased me to the bedroom, where he pinned me to the bed and kept tickling me. I winced and struggled to breathe above laughing. He released me as I regained my breath. "Did I hurt you" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Kenobi." I replied as I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling. I heard him sigh next to me. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't think you could afford my thoughts" He replied somewhat jokingly. I say somewhat because he sounded distant.

I rolled over on my side to face him. "Is something bothering you, Kenobi?" I touched his arm but he didn't reply. "Obi-Wan?"

"I'm just thinking…and I'm tired." He replied. "I was away for what, 9 months?"

"8 months and ten days." I said, leaning on his arm.

"So you weren't that far along with Mara when I left?" He asked.

"No. Frankly, when your absence hit 7 months I didn't think you'd ever come home before a year was out." I replied.

"We wouldn't have if we weren't sent to rescue the Chancellor." He said.

"So you didn't know I was there?" I asked.

"When I saw you on the bridge I figured it out" he said. "No, we didn't know you were there."

I sighed and moved closer to him. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, even though I may be heading out in a few days. Once we get a tip on Grievous' whereabouts I'll probably be leaving again." He said wearily. It seemed as though just the idea of leaving was making him tired, coupled with his 8 month absence. There was silence between us and five minutes later, I heard Obi-Wan's even, steady breathing. My head was on his chest and I looked up at him. The years of war and Jedi duty had aged him considerably since we had first met. He still had youthful energy, but there was a wisdom there that only came with hardship and with time. I sighed. At the moment, life was almost perfect. Deep down, though, I knew that this perfection would soon be shattered, as it always must.

I woke up because I didn't feel Obi-Wan there. I opened my eyes and his side of the bed was empty, the blankets pulled neatly up under the pillow. I smiled. Obi-Wan had always made his side of the bed even if I was still asleep. I wanted to go back to sleep, but Mara's insistent crying persuaded me to do otherwise. I found out later that Obi-Wan was in a council meeting…as usual.

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?" Ki-Adi said.

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic package from the Chairman of Utapau." Anakin stated.

"Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war; quickly and decisively we should proceed" Yoda said, who was appearing via holographic means.

"The chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign" Anakin said. The council looked at him, all immediately making up their minds.

"The council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor" Mace said coldly.

Yoda nodded. "A master is needed with more experience."

"I recommend we send only one Jedi. Master Kenobi." Mace said, looking over at Obi-Wan.

"He was not so successful the last time he met Grievous" Anakin said smugly. Obi-Wan threw him a dirty look. "No offense my Master, but I'm only stating a fact."

"Oh no you're quite right." Obi-Wan replied somewhat sarcastically. "But I do have the most experience with his ways of combat."

"I concur, Master Kenobi should go" Ki-Adi said.

"I agree" Yoda said.

"Very well, Council adjourned." Mace replied. The holograms disappeared. "Obi-Wan, prepare two clone brigades as quickly as you can. If this report is true, there's no telling how many droids he may have with him."

Obi-Wan nodded his compliance and he and Anakin left together. "Anakin don't even say it" Obi-wan said as soon as they had left the chamber.

"I'm sorry, Master." Anakin replied, calmed down. They parted ways and Obi-Wan left to talk to Padme. *As a side note, I have never figured out why.*

Padme was very happy to see him, as she had not seen him ever since he and Anakin had left 8 months before. "Has Anakin been to see you?" He asked her once they had finished greeting each other.

"Several times. I was happy to hear he was accepted on the Jedi Council" Padme replied.

"I know, he deserves it. He is impatient, strong-willed, very opinionated, but very gifted." Obi-Wan said, laughing. She joined in, and for a moment, regret filled her being. Had she made the right decision in marrying Anakin?

"You're not just here to say hello. Something is wrong isn't it?" She said, concern etched across her face and in her eyes.

They sat down on the couch. "You should be a Jedi, Padme" Obi-Wan said. She smiled.

"You are not very good at hiding your feelings, Obi-wan; especially around those you love." She knew, or at least had guessed, about me and him. Maybe she would have been a good Jedi after all.

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's Anakin. He's becoming moody and detached." *as if moody was anything new!* "He's been put in a difficult position as the Chancellor's representative but I think it's more than that. I was hoping he may have talked to you?"

Padme grew a bit nervous. "Why would he talk to me about his work?"

Obi-Wan studied her carefully. "Neither of you is good at hiding your feelings."

"Don't give me that look" She replied, standing up.

"Padme, I know how he feels about you" Obi-Wan said, standing up as well.

"What did he say?" She turned her back to him.

He walked to her side. "Nothing. He didn't have to."

She became even more flustered and walked to the balcony. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you both too well. I can see you two are in love; Padme I'm worried about him." Obi-Wan said, touching her shoulder. She didn't reply. "I fear your relationship has confused him. He's changed considerably since we returned…" He trailed off as they looked out across the city. Obi-Wan turned to leave. "Padme, I'm not telling the council about any of this. I-I hope I didn't upset you. We're all friends and I care about both of you."

She turned and looked at him. "Thank you Obi-Wan."

He smiled at her, the smile that never failed to get a smile in return. "Please do what you can to help him" and with that he left. His next and last stop of course, was to tell me goodbye. He was sure to tell me this time, because when he left 8 months before, we never got to say goodbye to each other. He knocked on the door; I had Mara with me and I waved him in. Recently privacy blinds had been installed around the windows so there was no longer a need for us to meet in the pillared hallway. "How are my girls doing?"

"We're fine. But I think she's wanting you" I said. I handed Mara to him and she settled against him. She was definitely a daddy's girl. He sat down in a chair across from me.

"I got my assignment today; I am going after Grievous." He said and he looked at me. I know he could tell what I was thinking even without looking but I think he just wanted to see the look in my eyes anyway.

"I had a feeling that you would." I replied. I did have a feeling he would be sent but I didn't want it to be true. He reached over and held my hand.

"Are you all right with that?" He asked.

I shook my head. "But I know that the Jedi must come first for you." He squeezed my hand. He then let go and put Mara in her little bed I kept there for her. He made me stand up and he kissed me on the lips, pulling me to him. Our lips parted and we held each other for several minutes, knowing full well this could be the last time we'd ever see each other again.

"I should go; Anakin and my troops are waiting for me." He said finally after several minutes' silence. I reluctantly pulled back from him, but he caught my arms. "I will be thinking of you as I go."

"Don't' let me become your distraction, Kenobi. Something you always told me is to never let anyone become a distraction in battle." I replied with a smile. He'd think of me anyway but it never seemed to hinder him in combat.

He sighed. "At least I know someone was listening to what I was telling them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked puzzled.

"I'll tell you when I get back, Skywalker. I love you." He kissed me on the forehead and hugged me quickly then left.

"I love you too, Kenobi" I whispered in reply as he walked out the door and possibly my life.

Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way along a platform where a Republic cruiser was docked not far off. "You're going to need me on this one." Anakin said.

"Oh, I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase." Obi-Wan said in reply.

"Master…" They stopped walking. "I've disappointed you. I've not been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "You are strong and wise Anakin and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy; I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin; it will not be long before the Council makes you a master." He turned away down the ramp but seemed to remember something. "And one more thing…"

"yes?" Anakin said.

"Keep your sister safe, please?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin chuckled. "Don't worry, I will keep her out of trouble."

"She has a knack for getting into it doesn't she?" Obi-Wan laughed. "And tell her I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau."

"yes Master" Anakin replied.

"I think I'll be able to handle the situation…even without your help." Obi-Wan said reassuringly.

"There's always a first time" Anakin said. "May the Force be with you."

"Goodbye, old friend. May the Force be with you" Obi-wan said and he continued onto the cruiser. It took off for a waiting fleet outside of Coruscant. As it did, Obi-Wan was briefed by Commander Cody, the clone commander.

"Fortunately most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here…on the far side." Cody said as they observed a holographic projection of the planet.

"I'll keep them distracted until you get there. Just don't take too long." Obi-Wan replied, climbing up onto the wing of his fighter.

"Oh come on, when have I ever let you down?" Cody asked.

"Cato Neimodia…for starters" Obi-Wan said.

"That was Anakin who was late, I believe."Cody said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Very well; the burden is on me not to destroy all the droids before you arrive." He sat down and the cockpit's window closed around him. He started the engines and lifted up out of the cruiser, heading for the hyperspace ring in space. The fleet and his fighter were in hyperspace in a few seconds.

A few hours later, Obi-Wan pulled out of hyperspace while the fleet hung back a distance so as not to alert Grievous or the inhabitants. Obi-Wan guided his fighter to a nearby landing platform. The administrator, Tion Medon came to meet him.

"Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" He asked.

"Unfortunately the war" Obi-Wan replied.

"There's no war here…unless you've brought it with you" Tion said.

"With your kind permission, I should like some fuel; and to use your city as a base to search nearby systems for General Grievous." Obi-Wan said. He said this because he had a feeling Grievous' guards were watching him.

Tion turned to some aliens and ordered them to take care of Obi-Wan's ship. He leaned closer to Obi-Wan. "He is here. We are being held hostage, they are watching us" he said anxiously.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand."

"Tenth level…thousands of battle droids." Tion said.

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time" Obi-Wan said softly and gently.

The aliens finished as they bowed to each other and Obi-Wan went back to his fighter. He climbed in and watched the guards leave. "Take the fighter back to the ship. Tell Cody I've made contact" He said to the astro droid. The droid beeped and took the ship back to the cruiser. Obi-Wan used the Force to make himself invisible and he found himself in a place where there were large lizard-like creatures. He revealed himself and asked for one and took off for Grievous.

Back at the Temple, my days were slow and little happened. Occasional injuries were treated but nothing out of the ordinary. One night, I had a horrible nightmare. It was faint, but I could clearly see fire and lava, smoke and ash. Two figures were fighting in the distance. I was standing on the bank, unable to help, unable to run, unable to speak. Suddenly, the faces of the fighters rushed at me. I screamed and woke up in a cold sweat. I went to pick up Mara, who was crying, and realized my hands were cold and trembling. It was the most real nightmare I'd ever had.

The next day, though I didn't' realize it at the time, Obi-Wan had destroyed Grievous but he was ambushed by his clone troops. Little did I realize that the Jedi Temple itself was about to be overrun.

I was buried in my work when I heard Mara crying. I checked on her but nothing was wrong with her. I held her but she kept crying. I soon heard heavy footsteps in the hall and blaster fire. I opened the blinds and looked out just in time to see a trooper gun down Malee. I set Mara down in her crib and turned to pick up my lightsaber but I was stopped by a very strong pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a lightsaber protruding out of my abdomen. The last thing I recalled as I fell was that the lightsaber was the color of Anakin's…

When I regained consciousness, it was worse than anything I'd ever felt. A burning, searing pain centered in my stomach and back. I tried to move but quickly stopped; thankfully the lightsaber had cauterized the wound so that I wasn't losing blood. I had to call for help. I bit my lip and moved slowly over to the computer console. Using the Force I activated a transmission asking for help in the infirmary. Once it was sent, I fell back onto the floor near Mara's crib. I reached in and felt nothing. Fear filled my being; someone had taken her. But why? Why would they want a baby? Did Anakin hurt me and take Mara? So many questions and I wanted the answers. I fell back into blissful unconsciousness, but the questions lingered even in the darkness.

"Petra? Petra?" Slowly I regained consciousness and heard Obi-Wan's voice in my ear. I felt a warm hand on my forehead and one on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw that my right arm was lined with tubes and needles. I felt oxygen being pumped into me via a special mask. I heard beeping and lights were flashing around me. I tried to speak but the mask inhibited it. Obi-Wan removed the mask and brushed his finger over my lips. "Don't try to speak; just nod. Did Anakin do this to you?" He asked with fear in his eyes.

I slowly nodded my head. I didn't know how he knew or how he guessed Anakin was the one. "I saw what happened on the holographic security recordings from the Temple. He killed other Jedi as well" Obi-Wan continued. As he spoke his voice shook. When his voice shook, you knew he was upset or greatly troubled. "You're on Polis Massa. Senator Organa brought you here after picking up your distress signal from the Temple. Petra, there are some things I must tell you but I…I fear it would hinder your recovery. Once you are well enough I will tell you." He smoothed back my hair and kissed me on the forehead. In my spirit, I knew something more had gone dreadfully wrong with Anakin. It was etched all over Obi-Wan's face. A few seconds later, I felt drowsy and I fell asleep, unaware of what exactly had happened.

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept" Yoda said as he, Obi-wan, and Bail sat around a conference table. Obi-Wan had momentarily left my side to join them in a meeting on board Bail's ship.

"We must take them some place where the Sith will not sense their presence." Obi-Wan said.

"Split up they should be" Yoda replied.

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us" Bail said. Obi-Wan nodded at him.

"And what of the boy?" Obi-wan asked.

"To Tattoine; to his family send him." Yoda replied.

Obi-wan was silent for a moment. "I will take the child and watch over him. Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?"

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can…done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will." Yoda said.

"Master Kenobi, how is Petra doing?" Bail queried.

Obi-Wan sighed. "She had an infection but the treatments are helping. Her fever had been high but it's slowly going down. I just do not know how I will tell her about Anakin. She will not take it well."

"From what we saw, already knows she does. Betrayal, easy to accept it is not; especially among family." Yoda said.

"If you will, I have a ship you may have. It isn't marked and the Empire will not be able to track it as easily as the Naboo cruiser." Bail said.

"Thank you, Senator." Obi-wan said. Bail nodded and walked out. Obi-Wan stood up but Yoda stopped him.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment. During your solitude on Tattoine, training I have for you."

"Training?" Obi-Wan said and sat back down.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force…your old master." Yoda said.

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.

"How to commune with him, I will teach you." Yoda said.

They talked together for a few more minutes before Obi-Wan left to come back to the medical facility. There I was allowed to sit up, even though it was fairly painful. "Kenobi, I need to know…"

"You don't…okay, yeah you do need to know." He said as he sat beside me. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Anakin…Anakin turned to the dark side. He went on a rampage killing the Jedi in the Temple and he took Mara. He killed Padme and we had to fight. I injured him but I have a feeling he is still alive. I know I did not kill him as Yoda instructed me to." He hung his head down as if ashamed. I reached out and touched his arm.

"Obi-Wan, I know about the fight. I had nightmares about it but I didn't…I didn't think they'd come true. I just don't understand why Anakin did this." I fought myself as tears threatened to spill. I had to hold back for Obi-Wan's sake.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking up.

"I didn't have it until after you had left." I replied. "When can we leave?"

"When you're stable enough to be moved. I think they're…" He was interrupted by a medical droid.

"Excuse me, sir, but it is time for her bacta treatment." The droid said in his mechanical voice.

"My what?" I asked. I had helped with bacta tank treatments before but I'd never been in one.

"Your injuries cannot heal sufficiently without the aid of a bacta tank. We have been using it for two days while you have been in an unconscious state." The droid said. "Will you excuse us?" He directed the question to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, don't leave me." I said. He squeezed my hand.

"You'll be fine." He stood up and kissed me on the cheek, then the lips. As the droids prepared me for my treatment, I started to fall asleep. The sedative was still in my system and still working on me. When I woke up, my treatment had been finished and I was lying in the same bed as before, with Obi-Wan asleep by my side. I caught the attention of one of the droids.

"How long before I'm released?" I asked.

"Two or three more days. But you mustn't rush your recovery." The droid said and he walked off. I sighed and leaned back, looking over at Obi-Wan. Though he was asleep, I knew he wasn't at peace. I closed my eyes but sleep escaped me. I thought of Mara and where she might be. Had Anakin really taken her? And why would he? I didn't even know he knew about her unless Obi-Wan had told him without me knowing. Then my thoughts shifted to Padme; I knew she was pregnant, but had her child survived? I sensed Obi-Wan was keeping something from me but I wasn't sure what. What of the other Jedi? Did any survive besides Obi-Wan and me?

"Petra, wake up; it's time we leave" I heard Obi-Wan's voice say. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"But the two days…" I started.

"It's been two days. They're releasing you; and I dare not stay here longer than we must." He picked me up gently and carefully. I winced. "I'll give you some painkiller once we're on board."

"Board what?" I asked.

"Senator Organa left us one of his ships. I fear the Empire will be looking for us and they may track us here, that is why we must leave quickly." He said as he carried me to the ship.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"Tattoine; I have to take Luke to the Lars." He said.

I racked my brain for a minute. "Luke? The Lars?" This medicine must be messing with my mind. Was he talking about our Luke? The little boy that I had seen just a few days before in the Temple?

"Luke is one of Padme's twins. We're taking him someplace where the Sith won't find him. Since Tattoine is out of the way, Yoda felt he'd be safer there." He continued.

"One of Padme's twins? Where's the other?" I was fighting the medicine that was trying to keep me sedated.

"She's with Senator Organa; we also felt it'd be safer if the twins were split up. I don't want Anakin finding his children; or the Emperor for that matter. If the Emperor found them, he'd kill them." Obi-Wan said. He laid me down on a bunk in the ship.

"The Emperor?" I had a feeling about who it was but everything seemed fuzzy.

"Chancellor Palpatine. He was the mastermind behind everything; he was a Sith Lord and turned Anakin. Palpatine was also with Dooku. I can't explain it all right now; just rest and I'll let you know when it's time to leave." He kissed me on the cheek and turned away into the cockpit. I heard a baby's crying and turned my head. I saw a wrapped bundle across from me moving. Obi-Wan was too absorbed in flying that he didn't' hear Luke's crying, so carefully and painfully, I got up and walked over to Luke. I held his hand in mine and his crying quieted. I bent down and picked him up, holding him closely. He looked so much like Anakin did when he was born that it brought tears. I sat down and started crying. I hadn't cried in days and even now, though it hurt, I had to. Soon the crying turned to sobbing and it affected Luke and he started to cry again too. Obi-Wan got up and walked back, wondering what the noise was. He sat beside me and held me, taking Luke from me. Obi-Wan said nothing. He didn't have to.

I woke up, realizing that I had fallen asleep in Obi-Wan's arms. Then I realized that Obi-Wan was asleep along with Luke. I sighed as I sensed we were getting close to Tattoine. The computer beeped and Obi-Wan woke up. I pretended to be asleep as he got up and started to land the ship. He set the ship down so gently I hardly felt it land. He shook my shoulder. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Take me with you, Kenobi." I said, sitting up.

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous and your injuries…"

"Kenobi, take me with you." I said firmly. He sighed and shook his head again. By that I knew he'd yielded.

"Fine, but don't argue with me again." He said. I started to get up but he helped me. "I'll have to help you get dressed."

"I'm not an invalid." I argued. It's not that I was ashamed; it's just…strange.

"The droids left some tubes in your stomach to help the infection. I have to help you so that you don't rip them out." The tenderness in his voice stopped me from being so stubborn.

I rolled my eyes though. "All right." *side note: this was why I was in so much pain; the tubes in my stomach coupled with the infection made the tissue and muscles pretty sore; also, Anakin had stabbed me through the back, but fortunately, his lightsaber had missed my spinal column.* With some difficulty Obi-Wan helped me change.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get you another set of clothes; there was no chance to go back to Coruscant after we fled to Polis Massa." He said somewhat sorrowfully.

"I've done worse" was all I said in reply. Should I tell him my secret? I decided against it for the moment.

"Come, we'll take Luke to Owen and Beru." He went over and picked up Luke. "Pull your hood up; I can hide us more easily that way." Not feeling up to arguing with him anymore, I did as he asked and as we stepped out of the ship he hid us with the Force. It's a strange thing, walking through people and they never look at you; of course it's a bit hard to imagine you're invisible to them. I was carrying what we had left of our lives. Obi-Wan made us visible when we reached the place where you could rent eopies. Stubborn as they were, they were good pack animals. He paid the man several Tattoine credits *how he got these I never figured out* and helped me onto the back of one of the animals. He handed Luke to me and swung up himself. Once he was settled he took Luke back and protected Luke with his cloak. We rode a few miles before I spoke.

"Obi-wan, there's something I should tell you."

"Can't it wait?" He said somewhat gruffly.

I sat silent for a minute. Could it wait? "No, no it can't wait Kenobi. I…"

"Spit it out, Skywalker." He said.

Gee whiz. "Obi-Wan, Siri and I are sisters."

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
